Speed Bumps
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Mustang sends Ed on a little 'assignment' to do some military work. Winry, who's been living with Ed and Al in Central, tags along while Al stays behind. What will occur between the two blondes? EdWin COMPLETE!
1. Surprise

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

**A/N: **This is an idea I've recently had and have been arguing on whether or not to write it. I finally decided to do it and I have high hopes that, whoever reads, will enjoy it! ;)

F----------------M------------------A

Edward Elric, 18, walked down a hall of Central's Military base with a file in his right hand. He and his younger brother, Alphonse, had returned the younger Elric's body and Ed's left leg when Ed was 17. Al was returned as a 15 year-old.

Ed, shockingly, decided to become an active member of the military once more. He was a State Alchemist once more, as well as an active partner in the office, being a Second Lieutenant to, none other than, Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist and promoted Führer of the Military.

Al had decided to stay at their home in Central, along with Winry who had opened up shop there.

Ed yawned as he walked down the hall, bringing his free hand over his mouth. He had just woken up a while ago and was in _no_ mood to deal with the military _or_ Mustang. Nonetheless, he looked ahead with weary eyes; the Füher's office was five doors away. He sighed.

As he walked down the hall, he greeted a few of the military staff such as Breda and Havoc. He figured Breda, Third Lieutenant, was off to one of his chess games and Havoc, a colonel, was, seeing as he was slightly in a hurry, off to smoke a cigarette. _Damn, this early in the morning?_ The blonde Alchemist asked himself.

"Good morning Second Lieutenant" Fuery greeted cheerfully as he saluted.

_How is this guy so cheerful sometimes? _Ed asked himself but responded. "Morning Fuery" he greeted.

"Führer Mustang is waiting for you, Mr. Elric. I was just in his office and he told me to tell you if I saw you" Fuery told the blonde.

Ed sighed and straightened out his blue uniform. "Of course; when _doesn't_ he need me for something?" he muttered.

Fuery laughed slightly. "Don't feel bad, Lieutenant; it's morning and you've just recently woken up. You have every right to be a little annoyed" he teased him. "I'm sure you'll feel better after you've woken up a bit more" he said happily.

Ed smiled. "I guess you're right" he said. "Thanks"

Fuery nodded and saluted respectfully before walking off. _Good; I got him in a better mood. After what Mustang has for him…he's gonna look worse than he does now_ he thought nervously.

The Elric watched the officer walk off before continuing his walk towards his commanding officer, smiling slightly. Not long after, he stood before the double doors of the Führer's office. Setting free of a breath, he brought up his left hand and knocked carefully. The double door's opened to Mustang's First Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

"First Lieutenant" Ed greeted as he saluted the blonde woman respectfully.

"Good morning, Edward" Riza replied, pulling a quick salute and then opening the door wider so that he could enter.

The blonde Alchemist nodded and entered the large, luxurious, office. In the center of the large room was the Führer's desk. To the left, Riza's desk lay. The room itself was decorated with marble flooring and an extravagant flag, hanging on the wall behind Mustang's desk, which was green with the white military ensignia in the center. Above it, in the empty, green space of the flag, were two swords held in the formation of an 'X'.

"Führer Mustang" Ed greeted formally as he bowed and then saluted respectfully, holding the salute.

Mustang looked up from the papers he was signing. "Second Lieutenant Elric" he said, with the same formal voice.

Ed immediately brought his hand down to his side and kept a stern look on his face; the face of a soldier, some would call it. "I brought the file First Lieutenant had told me to bring, sir" he explained plainly as he handed the manila folder to the Führer.

The commanding officer took the document in his hand and opened it; more papers to sign. His right eye twitched nervously but he closed it and placed it down on his desk. "Thank you, Lieutenant; I don't know what I'd do without you"

Ed forced himself to hold back the laughs; he was unsure which lieutenant he was speaking to, him or Riza, but the fact that it annoyed him made it _all_ worth-while. "Anyway" Ed perked up. "Fuery told me you wanted to see me about something, sir" he pointed out.

"Of course" Mustang told him in a more cool and collected tone. "Lieutenant Elric" he ordered.

"Sir!" Ed replied with a salute and straitening out his body.

Mustang grinned at the Elric before continuing. "You don't have to be so formal, Fullmetal" he teased before continuing. "I have a little assignment for you, Edward" he explained.

Ed widened his eyes curiously but remained stern.

Mustang quickly explained to the officer what he was assigned to do; telling him it was a 'special' task.

Ed's widened furiously when the formal colonel finally finished giving him his so-called 'assignment'.

"_WHAT!??!?!!?!_"

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Yes; chapter one is short, I know .-. but, please excuse it :P Anyway, at the beginning I'm most certainly _positive_that I made _several_mistakes in naming out some of the officer's and whatnot. Havoc has been promoted to colonel (yes, shock, shock). As for lieutenants, Riza is Mustangs first and Ed is his second. Breda is under Havoc's control. Anyway, if you wish to comment on that, please make it as polite as possible; I don't want to have to stop this fic just because of that .-.

Aside from that, yes, this _is_ a romance and, yes, it _is_ EdWin and possibly Royai later on :P Please, do me a favor and R&R on whether or not you like it ;) If I feel I have enough readers, I'll continue it; if not, I won't. Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


	2. Favorite Pen

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

**A/N: **Thanks to many of the kind readers on here, I've realized a small mistake; Ed isn't a lieutenant but a major .-. Please excuse my mishap; as I've said to a few of you, I'm an idiot when it comes to military ranks DX I liked the lieutenant though XD BUT, from now on, Ed will be appointed as major :P And Breda is SECOND lieutenant to Havoc; Fuery is first. Anyway, thank you all who helped and I hope you enjoy the rest of the read! ;)

F----------------M----------------A

_Everyone _in Central, and possibly some neighboring towns, heard Ed's incredulous scream.

Mustang was still slightly cringing at the major's whiny voice. "What's wrong Edward? It's not _that_ bad" he said, a slight playfulness to his voice.

"Not that bad!? _Not_ that _bad_!? Being Führer has gone to your head, Mustang! You honestly expect me to go _all_ the way to _fucking_ _Lerisk_!? Just to help salvage the damn town!? You're nuts!" he _screamed_ at his commanding officer.

Mustang wasn't really surprised; a trip to Lerisk usually took over half a day by car. And, by car was the only way; sadly, the funding on building a railroad there had stopped sometime ago due to the town being nothing more that a 'village in the middle of nowhere' Not to mention, recent events have left the town in slight ruins, exactly what led to Ed's 'assignment'

"You also have to drop off a package to the military base there" Mustang pointed out.

Ed's right eye twitched. "Oh, God forbid I forget the damn package I have to take there!" he said, angrily and sarcastically at once. "I won't do it! I _won't_ do it! I refuse! Get yourself another State Alchemist to be your lackey, Mustang!" the blonde turned down immediately.

"Can't do" the Führer explained plainly as he brought his hands under his chin.

"_What!?_" Ed demanded unbelieving.

"I already talked to the colonel in control of the military base over there; I said I'd send the _only State Alchemist_ I have available in Central" Mustang explained coolly.

"_What!?_" Ed demanded once more.

"Many State Alchemist have already gone as volunteers; truth be told, _your_ main goal is to just to get that package there" the highest ranking officer stated.

The blonde major's eyes widened curiously and then lowered. "Well, what about mailing the thing?" he asked, hopefully.

"Impossible" Mustang replied. "All postal service to Lerisk was cut off, especially since there's no railroad system; all government mailings have been done through State Alchemist's, majors and lieutenants"

The blonde in front of the desk sighed. "Fine" he muttered an agreement. "When will I be heading over there?"

"Tomorrow, early in the morning, if you wish" the Führer replied calmly.

"Of course sir; after my shift today I will get ready for the departure tomorrow morning" was Ed's forced response. "I'm taking one of the military cars, I presume"

Mustang nodded slightly. "Of course; we'd hate to make you _walk_ all the way over there; we may never see you again" he teased playfully.

"Are you suggesting I'm short in anyway!?" Ed beamed heatedly.

The high-ranking officer chuckled quietly. "Just get back to work, soldier"

The blonde major sighed. "Yes sir" he said as he bowed respectfully, saluted and, abruptly after, turned on a heel and walked to the doors of the office and left.

Once Riza was positive the young man had left, she looked up to Mustang from the paperwork from her desk. "You could've sent another, you know?" she asked him.

Mustang looked over to her in that charming way in which only his eyes moved. "I know" he stated. "But I have a little surprise for him"

Riza raised a brow curiously. "How so, sir?" she asked intriguingly.

Mustang smiled playfully. "You'll see" he replied and signed a couple more papers. "Besides" he perked up once more.

"He may learn something"

F----------------M----------------A

Ed walked down the hallway of the military base, slightly aggravated.

A couple of the staff were looking at him, obviously shocked by his earlier outburst.

He paid no mind to them and soon made it to his office; seeing as he did field missions but mostly stayed in Central, the Führer said he should have a station to be able to go to instead of wondering the halls of the base aimlessly.

He sat down in his chair and turned it around, facing the window he had behind him; the Sun was shining brightly with few clouds in the distance and the sky as blue as the ocean. The major sighed and turned back towards his desk, bringing the chair closer to his desk so he could work properly.

The blonde looked over to his inbox; there were a few files and documents in the small wooden box, he noted. Reaching over, he picked up the first file of the pile and laid it down on the desk in front of him. Opening it, he skimmed over it.

As he reached for a pen, he realized something; he had no photos over his desk. He sighed. _It would be nice to have some photos_ he thought. _To have a few memories to look back on_

He suddenly laughed quietly in spite of himself; he suddenly remembered Maes Hughes, the one who always managed to have a photo of his family on him somewhere and obsessed over his daughter.

The blonde suddenly widened his eyes slightly. _Oh no _he thought. _Maes has me doing it now, too_ of course referring to him wanting pictures of his family; his _small_ family but they were all he needed.

Of course, he had Al; his younger, loyal brother who'd been with him his entire life through thick and thin.

And, who couldn't forget the lovely Winry Rockbell? His best friend and mechanic. She herself had suffered a lot through Ed and Al's tribulations and yet she still offered her work and, more importantly, her friendship to the Elric's.

Thinking of that let the blonde smile slightly. _Now I see why Hughes was so obsessed with his family_ he chuckled at the thought and looked down at the file before him. _I guess I'll have to wait for pictures to place on my desk_ he figured and continued his work; signing a few papers and putting others in his outbox to be sent out to the colonel or Führer.

The rest of the day dragged on; Ed had to go pull files by noon and then had to find a few books for Havoc and Mustang in the base's built-in library. By lunch, he said he would go to his home and be back at around one to one-thirty.

F----------------M----------------A

The blonde major walked to his home; he had already contacted Winry before leaving his office that he would be coming. He told her nothing of the 'trip' he had to take, feeling it would be better to tell both Al and her at the same time and in person.

Soon, he arrived at the two-story, light-yellow home. It was built from cement but the color was decided by Winry, undoubtedly caused by her own home in Resembol. The officer sighed and walked up to the door. After pulling out his keys, he opened the door and stepped in, closing and locking the door as he entered completely.

"Al, Winry! I'm home for lunch!" Ed called out as he stepped out of the small cove of the entrance and walked into the living room. He stripped away his blue coat, revealing the tight, black, long-sleeved shirt he had underneath.

Shortly after, he heard steps; from the kitchen, which was to the back of the living room, concealed by a wall, Winry, 18, popped her head out of the swinging door at the left of the wall.

"Ed, you're here!" Winry said as she smiled cheerfully. "Your lunch is almost ready so make you self comfy somewhere"

Ed smiled slightly and nodded. Winry disappeared into the kitchen once more as the blonde Alchemist walked over to the black leather sofa in the middle of the living room and sat down. He let out a breath as his body practically melted into the cushy couch.

The blonde looked ahead to the black coffee table in from of the couch with a glass overlay and then to the fireplace that was a few more feet ahead, against the wall that was there. Blinking, he carefully tilted his head to his left side and closed his eyes; if he has waiting, he might as well rest a bit.

Five minutes later, he heard a female clear her throat loudly. His eyes quickly opened and he snapped his head up. "Winry?"

The blonde mechanic smiled at him slightly. "C'mon, silly, lunch's ready"

Ed forced himself to stand up and follow Winry to the kitchen.

The mechanic looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly; the smile made Ed's gut churn, especially since he had to tell Winry of his 'assignment' he knew it'd probably break her heart. But, then again, maybe not; they weren't doing anything special tomorrow anyway.

The two walked through the swinging door and into the kitchen, decorated with simple tiles and marble on the table and countertops. Ed immediately sat on a chair in front of the countertop, awaiting his meal. Winry walked over to the food she had made, picked it up and walked back to Ed.

"I made you a chicken sandwich today" she said as she placed the plate with the food in front of the Alchemist. "With a side of rice"

Ed smiled at Winry thankfully. "Looks good, Win"

"Oh, what would you like to drink?" the mechanic asked as she walked over and opened the refrigerator door.

The blonde Alchemist thought for a moment and replied. "A soda will be fine" he said.

The mechanic obliged and pulled out a can of pop from the fridge, closing the door and giving Ed his drink. "If you need anything, I'll be in the backroom" she stated as she turned to head to the backroom, where she had her Automail supplies and had opened up shop.

"Winry, wait" Ed perked before she could leave.

Winry stopped and turned to face him. "What is it, Ed?" she asked.

"Where's Al?" Ed asked the blonde.

The Rockbell looked at him anxiously. "Upstairs, why?"

"Call him down; I need to tell you and him something" the Alchemist explained.

Winry nodded and walked out to the living room. She stepped to the stairs at the right of the room and looked up. "Alphonse, come down; your brother has something to tell us" she called out. Soon, after hearing a few steps, Al, 16, appeared and he stepped down.

"What is it?" Al asked worriedly.

"I don't know; he didn't say" Winry replied and the two walked back into the kitchen.

"Al, Winry…I got a new assignment today" Ed told them quietly.

The younger Elric and Rockbell mechanic looked at the teen nervously.

"I…" Ed began once more. "I have to head to Lerisk tomorrow morning; I have to take a package to the military base there and possibly help out in salvaging the town" he explained finally.

Al's eyes immediately widened, as did Winry's.

"_Lerisk!?_" Winry asked incredulously.

"Brother, are you sure it's Lerisk? That's…pretty far" Al asked in a more calm voice.

Ed nodded. "According to Mustang, there're no railroad systems to Lerisk and, because of that, no postal service either" he explained to them.

Winry's eyes drooped and Al looked to his elder understandingly.

"I'm leaving early tomorrow and may not be back until the day after that" the Alchemist clarified.

Al shrugged. "OK brother; when will you be getting ready to go?" he asked.

"When my shift ends today" Ed replied.

With that, Al nodded and Winry sighed sadly, walking back to the backroom to force herself to work.

Winry's sad sigh didn't go unnoticed. _I knew it_ the blonde Elric thought sadly and strained himself to eat; he couldn't possibly go the rest of the day without food for energy, even if he had no appetite at the moment.

F----------------M----------------A

When Ed finished, he pulled on his blue coat once more, said his goodbyes to Al and Winry, and left back to the Military Base.

Saluting a few of the officers, he walked back to his office, only to see that his inbox had grown slightly. His brow furrowed in annoyance but he walked over and sat down, nonetheless. He grabbed his favorite pen, a black-ink one that was mainly black with gold accents, fancy and a gift from Winry a while back, and began signing and checking off some things on the documents he had received.

The major placed completed files in this outbox and moved on to the next document; these were requests to pull out some more files. His right eye twitched slightly; he _barely_ had the patience to pull files the first time and he was almost _certain_ he didn't have the patience to do it now.

"Have a good lunch, Major Elric?" Mustang's voice caused Ed to jump and scream a little, throwing the papers he had been holding all around him on the floor.

With his breath heaving somewhat, Edward glared at the Führer who had apparently walked in without Ed realizing it.

"You scare easier than before Fullmetal" Mustang teased.

"You caught me off-guard, that's all" Ed pointed out angrily but quietly as he looked away, annoyed.

"Of course" the Führer said playfully and sarcastically as he stepped into the office further.

Ed stood up and saluted.

"Cut the formalities, Fullmetal" Mustang insisted. "I just want to talk"

Ed's lip lifted in slight disgust and he rolled his eyes. Pulling away his hand, he began picking up the papers he had so _graciously_ dropped, no thanks to Mustang. "What do you want, col"—he stopped and re-thought what he was about to say. "Führer; what do you want Führer?"

"Old habits die hard, I see" Roy teased further.

"Shut up!" Ed demanded as he continued picking up the scattered papers.

"You know, I could've sent you to court martial earlier; for harassment of the Führer" Mustang said playfully.

"_That_ would've been _much_ better than going all the way to _Lerisk_" Ed declared, sounding, convincingly, serious.

"Now, Ed; that's not true; by helping that town, you're doing some good. Besides, I'm sure the people there will look up to the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist" Mustang encouraged.

Ed's eyes drooped slightly as he picked up the last paper. "No one looks up to me" he muttered.

"I seem to recall _many_ military officers who looked up to you; as well as many civilians who thought they had no chance and you came along and helped them" Mustang said suggestively as he walked up to Ed's desk and picked up the major's favorite pen and examined it.

Ed placed his documents on his desk and walked up to Mustang, snatching the pen away. "No touchy the pen!" he scolded, pointing and wagging the pen towards the high-ranking officer.

Mustang knew very well _who_ had given Ed the pen; which was exactly why that, every time he walked in the young man's office, he inspected it on purpose, just to get a minor scolding from Ed and see how protective he was of his precious pen.

"Anyway" Mustang said. "Many people look up to you; considering you saved half of them and the rest heard about your bravery"

"It wasn't bravery" Ed stated. "It was the right thing to do" he turned his head towards Mustang who had said the saying along with Ed, word-for-word.

"Edward, being brave and doing the right thing are often seen as the same thing" the Führer said to the blonde. "This is why going on this trip may cheer up a few spirits"

Ed let the man's words sink in and his eyes drooped. "You're right, sir…I'm sorry; it was selfish of me" he said sadly.

"Hmm" Mustang hummed. "You're not the selfish type, Ed" he told him. "What's the _real_ reason you didn't want to go?"

Ed raised a brow, obviously unimpressed. "What's it to you?" he asked plainly.

The Führer chuckled. "A special girl, perhaps?" he suggested.

The major's eyes widened and he blushed nervously. "_Excuse_ me!?" he demanded anxiously.

"The Rockbell girl, Edward; you were probably planning something weren't you?" Mustang teased, keeping a cool and collected tone.

Ed's blush deepened and he turned around trying to not give Roy the chance to see him so red.

The onyx-haired man chuckled and then walked up behind the Alchemist, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Invite her" Ed's eyes widened again at what he told him.

_Invite…Winry?_ The blonde asked himself. He felt Roy's hand slip off his shoulder before walking off. Quickly turning his head towards the exit of his office, he panicked slightly and ran after him. "Führer, wait!" he called out.

Mustang stopped and faced the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Sir...are...are you…" Ed faltered nervously.

Mustang grinned. "It's not a suggestion, soldier; it's an order" he stated sternly.

The blonde's eyes widened curiously, before smiling confidently at his commanding officer. "Yes sir" he said with a salute, before turning on a heel and heading back to his office.

Mustang's smile never left his lips and he walked back to his own office.

F----------------M--------------A

**A/N: **O.o Whoa…_long _chappie .-. Anyway, as you can see, the romance is building ;D By the way, that little file pulling thing from earlier; that's no joke T.T I've pulled files before…it's _not_ pleasant DX which is why I thought it would be funny to put it in ;)

Anyway, please do me a favor and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, thanks:)


	3. Inviting Her

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

F----------------M----------------A

Late that day, at around 10 o' clock, Ed finally picked up his belongings and told the Führer that he would be heading home, doing so afterwards.

As the weary major walked down the dark street, only illuminated by streetlights, he began thinking to himself on how to invite Winry to go with him tomorrow for his assignment. Truth be told, he was _extremely_ tired, not really in the mood to think about _anything_ but the soft couch he would pass out on the moment he got home.

He rarely ever slept in his own bed; work built up too much stress and tiredness to be able to climb all the way up to his room. The worried look Winry gave him in the morning only _added_ to the stress he already had, though.

The blonde sighed sadly, remembering his beloved friend. _I make her worry too much…_he thought forlornly. _She deserves so much better that that…_

He stopped and stomped a flesh foot to the ground. _Alright; let me get this right_ he thought. "Winry" the teen whispered to himself, rehearsing what he would say to his mechanic. "I know this is a little weird, but…no, no…um…ah, forget it!" Ed's frustrated voice screamed quietly. "I'll figure this out later!" he continued towards his home, stomping his way there.

A few minutes, and several incoherencies muttered under breaths later, Ed finally came to his home. He sighed as he walked up the steps and pulled out his keys. Opening the lock for a second time today, he walked in and closed and locked the door behind him.

The Alchemist forced his blue coat off, hanging it on the coat rack, and then trudged into the living room. His blurred vision and the darkened room didn't allow Ed to see much. Silently, he sat down on the black leather sofa and looked ahead to the fireplace.

Quietly, he sighed and brought his hands to his face; so much stress in only _one_ body. Melting his hands off his face, he leaned down and unzipped his boots, kicking them off afterwards. He leaned back and swung his Automail foot up on the sofa.

"Ouch!" Ed's eyes shot open as he heard a female's voice complain across him. "Winry?" he asked worriedly; obviously he had recognized her voice.

"Get your foot off of me, Ed!" the girl scolded as she pushed his metal limb off of her.

"Sorry; I didn't see you" the Alchemist apologized.

Winry's sigh was heard. "It's OK; I understand"

Ed looked over his shoulder and turned on the lamp on the small table next to the sofa. He then turned back to his friend; she was dressed in an old shirt of his and a pair of his old PJ pants as well. She looked pretty tired, he noted. He also found himself gawking at her, seeing she was wearing _his_ old clothes and his black tank top was squeezing her just right.

Blinking a few times, he finally shook his head and registered his mental composure. "Winry…what are you _doing_ down here? I thought you'd be asleep by now" he asked her sternly.

Winry shrugged. "I was worried about you; I was hoping I could catch you _before_ you came to the couch and try to convince you to sleep in your _own_ bed, which you haven't slept it for the past month!" she replied, scolding him as well. "But I fell asleep"

Ed rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh well, I need to talk to you anyway" he explained to her.

Winry's eyes widened and she looked to the young man, almost as if she couldn't believe what he had said. "You? M-me? W-what is it?" she asked him anxiously.

Ed let out a breath and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Winry…It's about my assignment" he said nervously.

Winry looked at him, wide-eyed, for a moment before scowling and looking away. "Let me guess, you rescheduled and are leaving _today_ and not _tomorrow_, right?" the irritated mechanic muttered as she hugged herself.

Ed's eyes widened but softened. "Of course not, Win; why would you even think that? You know I can't drive when I'm so tired" he said, trying to sound humorous.

Winry only continued to glare at him.

The blonde Alchemist cleared his throat and looked away. "Actually, it was something I wanted to ask you" he clarified.

The Automail mechanic waited without a word.

"Winry…would you…like to" Ed struggled, as if the words were foreign to him. "Um…would you like to come with me on my assignment?" he asked, rather quickly but finally. He then awaited the rejection he thought he would receive from the girl.

Winry gasped silently as she brought her hand over her lips. Did Ed _really_ ask her to join him tomorrow? Or was she hearing things? "Ed…are you serious? You really want me to come with you?" she asked as she leaned forward, fixing herself so that she was now kneeling.

The elder Elric blushed. "Well, yeah; Mustang said I could invite someone to come along with me and I chose you"

"Well" Winry said. "Why me? Why not Al? I know you always want to be hanging around with Al, after all" she asked, confused.

Ed shrugged; this wasn't going _exactly_ as he had hoped it would. "Well, I figured we should spend a little more time together...I thought this would be a good start" he explained, slightly shocked he was able to openly admit that to her.

"Oh, Ed, you really mean that?" Winry asked as she quickly took his hands in her own.

Ed's eyes widened as he looked down at his cupped hands and then looked back to Winry, his eyes locking with hers. "Uh…Um" he swallowed another lump in his throat. "Of course, Winry" he replied, finally, with a small smile and a tint of pink across his cheeks.

"Oh, Ed, thank you!" Winry said, gratefully, as she pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his cheek lovingly.

Ed's eyes lit up and he grinned, blissfully, from ear to ear.

The mechanic pulled away and hopped off the sofa. "I'm gonna go get ready!" she said as she ran upstairs.

Ed barely heard a word she said, as he leaned forward and fell on the sofa on his stomach, a goofy grin on his face and his eyes wide open and lit up like light-bulbs. _That was a _**sweet** _kiss_ he thought dreamily as his eyes went half-lidded.

He turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling, smiling happily. _This was the best idea Mustang's ever had_ Ed thought as he brought his hands behind his head.

_This is gonna be the best trip ever _with that being thought so blissfully, the Alchemist swung his feet off the sofa and headed upstairs to get ready and fall asleep on his _own _bed.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


	4. It Starts Here

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to _xxCelestialStarxx_, for allowing me to use a couple of ideas of hers in this chapter.

F----------------M----------------A

Ed climbed up the stairs and walked down the hall to his bedroom. Incidentally, he past by Winry's room and backed up and peeked inside. He smiled somewhat as he saw that the girl was folding some clothes into a small bag. The Alchemist leaned on her doorframe and continued watching her, a small smirk playing delightfully on his lips.

_She's beautiful_ the blonde Elric thought happily; even though the Rockbell was wearing loose PJ pants and a tight tank top of his, she was beautiful to him, in every way, might he add.

Winry, as she folded one of her shirts, suddenly felt an undying gaze upon her. She recognized the feel and smiled slightly. _Ed_ she thought humorously and blushed. The mechanic looked over her shoulder and met Ed's golden orbs with her ocean-blue ones. She smiled at him as well.

"What're you staring at?" she finally broke the silence.

Ed responded by widening his eyes and shaking his head dumbly. "Uh" he stuttered anxiously. "Nothing…Just…making sure you pack well; I don't wanna keep Mustang waiting tomorrow!" He replied, finally, as he scratched the back of his blonde head nervously.

Winry rolled her eyes playfully. "And what about you?" she asked of him.

Ed looked at her curiously. "Well…w-what about me?" he asked, rather intelligently.

"Your bag? Don't you think you should pack too? You _don't_ want to keep Mustang waiting, right?" the Rockbell mechanic teased her friend.

Ed blushed slightly. "Oh" he said quietly. "I'm…gonna go get ready now" he smiled at her again.

"Well, you should hurry; it's getting late. You wanna wake up tomorrow, right?" Winry pointed out.

The blonde military officer nodded. "Yeah; heaven knows, I can't drive when I'm tired" he told her humorously.

Winry shook her head and walked up to him; apparently she was going to have to end this conversation herself.

Ed blushed as soon as he saw his mechanic walk closer to him. Taking a tiny step back, he awaited for her to come to him.

The blonde girl looked up at him, smiling. "Edward?" she chanted playfully.

"Yes Winry?" the Alchemist replied anxiously.

"Go to your room, pack up, and go to bed" the Automail professional directed him, placing her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to turn around. Putting her palms on his back, she pushed him out of her room and towards his own.

"But…But…Don't _I _have a say in this?" The elder Elric asked as Winry pushed him.

"No" Winry replied plainly. "Now, go pack, and go to bed" she ordered as she pushed the 18 year-old into his room.

Ed looked over his shoulder to her and smiled.

Winry smiled back, before closing his door and walking off. Halfway to her room, she look over her shoulder to his door, a smile planted on her lips and tint of pink painted across her face. _That shirt makes Ed look…_**hot **she thought, as she brushed her fingers over he cheeks and lips, before continuing to her room. The shirt was a black, long-sleeve shirt but hugged Ed tightly around his chest, hence Winry's silent comment about it.

Ed's facial expression became slightly annoyed. He brushed it off and proceeded on getting ready for tomorrow, for his 'best trip ever'. Nonetheless, he grabbed a black duffle-bag from his closet and placed it on his bed. He then grabbed two extra sets of clothes, just in case; a few pairs of boxers and a book were placed inside the bag as well.

Feeling comfortable that he was ready for tomorrow, he decided to take a quick shower and then head to bed, finally.

F----------------M----------------A

Ed walked out of the shower, nothing but a long, burgundy, towel wrapped waist-down to cover him. He took a deep breath, grateful to finally get out of the humidified bathroom behind him. The Alchemist's slightly wet, golden, hair stuck to his bare shoulders as he walked back to his room, holding his dirty clothes in his Automail hand.

Suddenly, Winry walked out if her room; she had forgotten something downstairs and began walking towards the stairwell to go and get it.

_Pat, thump, pat, thump _the mechanic heard to her right. She stopped, eyes widened curiously, as she looked to where the sound was coming from. She blushed obsessively when she saw her childhood friend in nothing but a towel from the waist down. She swallowed a lump in her throat and continued to gawk at the boy.

Ed's back had gotten a little bigger, and, with that, his muscles had grown slightly as well; he was also thin but not terribly. In any case, Winry saw his body as perfect; not too muscular but not awfully thin either.

The Elric soon felt as if someone was watching; being a person with a well-known history of paranoia problems, he had learned to come to terms with his occasional feelings of being watched or followed. He called the sensations the 'unseen eyes', meaning that he could see without having to look.

This time was different, though; these eyes that were watching him were not that of an enemy but a slightly confused friend. He smiled as he recognized the feeling. _Winry_ he thought contently. Smiling, he stopped and turned around to see his mechanic.

Winry watched as he turned around; it felt as if it went in slow-motion, especially since he was smiling with half-lidded eyes, giving him a sexy aura. Not to mention, his loose hair that hung on his shoulders and his 6 pack of abs on his chest only added to this. She gasped a tiny bit when their eyes met.

It was silent for what felt like an eternity; a comfortable eternity in which they stared into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Well?" Ed said, unknowing that he sounded rather lustful.

Winry blushed at the question immediately; was he asking her what he thought of him right _now_? "W-well what?" she asked nervously.

"Well, are you going to stare at me all night or go to bed? I thought _I_ was the one who needed to get the rest" the Elric teased as his desiring tone had left and transformed to a more humorous one.

The Rockbell teen blushed at the fact that she had confused his intentions with a more…_sensual_ meaning. She shook her head, forcing the heat at her cheeks to cease. "I'm…g-going to get something from d-downstairs" she stuttered nervously and smiled edgily.

"Alright; see you tomorrow then" Ed said kindly as he carefully turned back to his room, eventually reaching it and closing his door behind him.

Winry set free a sigh of relief as he finally disappeared; had he seen her blushing so much, there was _no_ doubt in her mind that he would probably tease her about it later. Then, brushing away all thoughts she possibly could of the Elric, she proceeded on going downstairs to get the thing she had forgotten, with a seemingly permanent picture of how she had seen Ed right now in her mind.

F----------------M----------------A

(**A/N: **The following scene is dedicated and credited to _xxCelestialStarxx_. Hope you like how it came out:D)

Ed, now in only in a pair of light-blue boxers, climbed into bed and shut off the lamp on his night-desk. Afterwards, he turned back to his comfy, favorite pillow, hugging it as he lay his head down upon it. Eventually, he fell into a deep slumber.

_The two blondes drove down the night-covered road in the military issue vehicle; they were both currently having a conversation—_**debate **_really—on whether Alchemy or Automail was better. _

"_Automail can help people walk" the blonde girl in the front passenger's seat declared defensively. _

"_Alchemy can help rebuild towns and fix broken stuff" the driver retorted in the same defensive tone. _

_They continued, going back and forth between them, each pointing out something that one element could do that the other couldn't. _

_Eventually, the female blonde changed her tactic. _

"_Automail helped you" she told her partner quietly. _

_The driver's eyes widened and he hung his head slightly. "As did Alchemy" he mumbled; his tone was a mix of anger and sadness._

_The girl placed a hand on her friends lap comfortingly. "You used Alchemy on Automail" she said happily. _

_The golden-haired teen widened his golden orbs and then smiled. "And Automail needs science, just like Alchemy" he stated as he carefully slowed the car to a stop and turned to the blue-eyed girl at his side. _

"_Alchemy" she said happily as she began bringing her face closer to his. _

"_And Automail" the driver said as he did the same. _

"_Are like one" they both recited as their lips were mere inches away…_

_The sound of a loud ringing went off and the driver flinched away… _

"Agh!" Ed awakened suddenly and looked to his night-desk; _5:00 a.m._ he read the time on his alarm clock. _Damn it!_ He thought irately as he reached over shut the stupid thing off, stepping out of bed afterwards. _That_ **always**_ happens to me_ he thought, rather crossly.

Quickly, he changed into his military uniform and brushed his gold bed-hair down to a more controllable state. Then, picking it up in a neat, high ponytail with a black band, he looked over to his duffle-bag that lay next to his night-desk and walked over, picking it up.

After grabbing his wallet and State Alchemist pocket watch, the Elric then walked out into the hallway, up to Winry's bedroom. Momentarily, he placed the bag on the floor and knocked on Winry's door. After a few sounds of muffled curses and shuffling from the other side, it finally opened to a weary-looking Winry.

Just by looking at her friend's attire, Winry could tell it was morning; in other words, she had to get ready quick so they could at least have a cup of coffee before heading out. "I'll be out in a minute; excuse me!" she said quickly and then closed the door.

Ed shrugged his shoulders and then, grabbing his bag, he walked over to Al's room, to tell him of what was going on. He knocked and then walked in; he saw his younger sibling snoozing on his bed. He smiled and a wave of guilt washed over him; he didn't want to wake the poor thing up.

Nonetheless, he forced himself deeper into the room and hovered over his brother's body. He leaned down and placed a hand on the younger Elric's shoulder. "Al? Al, wake up" he told the young teen.

Al shrugged, irritated. "Not now, Brother" he complained and buried his face deeper into his pillow.

"Al, don't do this to me, wake up!" Ed said, a little more assertively.

Al's eyes widened, somewhat irritably. Sighing, he leaned up on his elbows and looked up at his brother, square in the eye. "What is it?" he asked, trying to hide his crankiness.

"Me and Winry are heading out to Lerisk today" Ed stated.

Al's eyes shot open curiously. "You and Winry? Why didn't I hear about this?" he asked intriguingly.

"Because you were asleep and I decided to ask Winry when I got back from HQ yesterday" Ed explained.

The younger Elric thought for a moment and then smiled. "You're gonna tell her, aren't you?" he asked humorously.

The military officer blushed and looked to his younger curiously. "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

Alphonse gave him the 'I'm-not-an-idiot' look.

Ed looked away and nodded. "Yes; I'm taking her because I want to tell her" he blushed further.

Al smiled knowingly. "Good luck then; tell Winry I'll be sure to tell her customers that she's out of town" he told his elder and then lied down once more.

The State Alchemist looked down at his brother and smiled. "Thanks Al; you're the best!" he said happily.

Al cuddled with his pillow and smiled. "I know" he said playfully and fell asleep once more.

Ed shook his head playfully and walked out of the boy's room, closing his door behind him. The moment he did, Winry came out of her room, dressed in a pair of brown Capri pants, a white, sleeveless blouse and her white inch-high-heel boots. She was holding a small brown jacket in her right arm and her dark red bag was over her opposite shoulder.

The elder Elric had to hold back the minor laughs that wanted to escape his lips. He walked up to her and took her luggage from her and then smiled.

Winry blushed when she received Ed's help. "Thanks" she managed to say gratefully.

Ed smiled and walked off towards the stairs, Winry following behind him. "Win, let's grab a quick cup of coffee; we'll have breakfast on the way over there, OK?" the Alchemist asked.

Winry nodded. "Of course"

As planned, the two had a cup of coffee and headed out. Ed told Winry of Al's message and she commented that she would have to thank Al when she returned.

Eventually, the two blondes made it to the military base, only to see the Führer standing there with his First Lieutenant, Riza, and a military issue vehicle at their side, in front of the base.

Ed walked up to them, bowed, and then saluted.

Mustang nodded his head and smiled at Winry happily. "Good morning, you two" he said cheerfully.

"Morning Führer" Ed said formally. Winry said nothing but smiled and nodded politely.

The two blondes packed their belongings into the trunk of the car; Ed walked over to the driver's side as Winry climbed into the passenger's side.

Mustang smiled at Ed before he climbed in. "Good luck, Fullmetal" he said happily.

The Elric smiled back at him. "Thank you, sir" he told him gratefully and then climbed into the seat. The Alchemist turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Ed maneuvered the car onto the street and headed in the direction of Lerisk.

And so began the best trip ever.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **O.o I think I'm making my chapters longer .-. Sorry about that, guys -nervous grin- anyway, as you can see, Ed and Winry are finally out on the road X3 I fluffed this out a bit, though O.o Hope nobody minds; this _is_ a romance so, meh :P it doesn't matter, I suppose. BTW, I know Ed's dream seemed a little short but, I know from personal experience that, sometimes when you dream, the night seems shorter :P Especially if you remember it the next morning and it was clear.

Anyway, I digress, do me a favor and be good readers and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks! ;D


	5. Almost Accident

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

F----------------M----------------A

This was becoming the worst trip ever.

The two blondes in the car had already had some breakfast at a restaurant along the way. They had talked, laughed and even joked with each other.

But that's not what was making it the worst trip ever.

What _was_ making it the worst trip ever was the fact that the two started arguing somewhere along the way; something about the car not sounding or feeling right. At first, Ed brushed it off as nothing. "How would you know? You've never _ridden_ a military car before," the Alchemist had asked.

Winry took it as an insult. "Ed, I may have never _ridden_ in the car but I _know_ when something isn't _right_ about it! I _am_ a mechanic, after all!" she explained to him heatedly.

Ed threw her an odd look before turning back to the road. "I didn't mean anything by it, sheesh!" he complained.

The blonde mechanic glared out the window. "It _sounded_ like you did."

Ed, of course not taking lightly to assumptions, made the argument escalate. He, crossly, explained to her that she should _listen_ to a person's tone of voice, before accusing them of wrong intentions, and learn to take a joke.

And so their argument had started. It lasted about 20—30 minutes; both practically yelling at each other. Eventually, when Ed was talking, Winry decided to ignore him. When Ed realized she was paying no mind to him, he shrugged, annoyed, and continued driving.

It had been completely silent for at least an hour now.

_I think we've broke the world record for longest silence between two people_ he thought and then chuckled quietly, it spite of the situation.

Winry looked over at him. "What are _you _laughing about?" she asked him, a little annoyed.

"Just, thinking of something, that's all," the blonde Alchemist replied, absentmindedly.

"Of what?" the mechanic at his side asked, turning her attention towards him.

Ed chuckled and finally gave in. "I was thinking about how we've probably broken the world record for longest silence between two people," he explained humorously.

Winry stared at him for a moment and then laughed as well. "Would you be surprised?" she asked playfully.

Ed laughed quietly and shook his head. "Especially with how much time we've accumulated" he said light-heartedly.

Winry laughed a little more and then placed her hand down on the middle compartment between them. "Ed?" the blonde mechanic asked curiously as she looked at the road ahead.

Ed let out a relaxed breath and pulled his Automail hand away from the steering wheel, placing it, unknowingly, on Winry's hand in the center. "Yeah, Win?"

The Rockbell teen blushed when she felt cold metal upon her fingers. Through the corner of her eyes, she could see Ed's hand upon her own and blushed further. She looked up to his face; she figured he didn't even know, considering he looked relaxed but wasn't blushing in anyway, nor did he look anxious.

She decided to leave it as is and responded. "It's just…why does it always get like that between us? After we argue, why do we always get so quiet?" she asked sadly.

The Elric's eyes widened and then softened gloomily. He thought for a moment before responding. "Because we're scared," he mumbled quietly without looking to her.

Winry, shocked that he had actually answered, shot her head towards him. "What do you mean?" she asked of him.

"We're scared because we don't want to have to yell, or be yelled at. I know I am; I hate having to yell at you and hate having you yell at me" the Alchemist explained as he squeezed his Automail hand, unintentionally squeezing Winry's hand.

The mechanic blushed at the pressure at her hands. "You mean that, Ed? You don't like to yell at me?" she asked coyly as she slowly turned her head towards him.

"Of course I don't, Winry," Ed replied. "It only happens when I'm angry at you…I regret it later, though," he explained to her, sadly, as he squeezed her hand a little harder. "And having you shout at me is exactly my idea of 'pleasant' either."

The Rockbell looked at her friend and a wave of guilt hit her like an Automail slap across the face. She couldn't even _count_ how many times she had yelled at him; causing him so much unknown pain and sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Ed," was all she could mumble to him.

Ed looked to her from the corner of his eyes and then to the road once more. "Don't apologize, Winry; you don't need to, you never did anything wrong to me. On the contrary, you _helped_ me with your Automail. You even discounted your masterpieces, just for me," he smiled, happily.

Winry widened her eyes; that had been the first time Ed had respectfully called her Automail works 'masterpieces.' Her lips curved to a smile and she brought her hand, the one Ed was holding, to her lips as she blushed lightly.

The vibration of his metal arm shot up to Ed's shoulder and he shot his head towards Winry, who had just brought her hand up to her face. He blushed as he realized what the situation was about two seconds ago. "Was…did I…was I holding your hand?" he stuttered nervously.

The mechanic looked up and blushed further. "…Maybe?" she smiled at him edgily.

It was the elder Elric's turn to blush as he looked back to the road and put his hands, firmly, on the wheel.

Winry looked at him and laughed quietly. "Ed?" she asked, trying to hide the humor in her voice.

"Y-yeah, Win?" Ed stuttered back.

"You OK?" the pale blonde girl asked as she placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

The Alchemist felt the _pat_ on his shoulder and tensed slightly. His expression became slightly annoyed, then; he started realizing his very words. Edward Elric, legendary Fullmetal Alchemist, and Child Prodigy…was scared; scared of his own feelings and afraid of complete and total rejection from the one he cared about so much.

_Why do my feelings make everything so difficult?_ The prodigy asked himself angrily. He tilted his head forward, absentmindedly, and closed his eyes.

_Ed..._He thought he heard Winry whisper in his mind.

_Ed…! _It sounded a little more assertive this time.

"EDWARD!" Ed shot his head up as this was no thought.

The Elric's face contorted. "AAAGGGHHH" he and Winry both screamed as they were about to crash into a cart.

Ed slammed his foot down on the brake and the two blondes bodies were forced forward. Luckily, they were wearing their seatbelts and there were no major injuries.

The driver of the cattle-drawn cart, an old farmer Ed presumed, began yelling and waving a fist at him.

Ed anxiously put down his window and stuck his head out. "Sorry!" he apologized nervously.

"You should be sorry!" the cranky farmer said heatedly. "Almost scared my cattle away! How'd you get your license, you crazy, young, whippersnapper!?"

"I'm sorry, sir; I apologize greatly!" Ed told the man, still very nervous.

The grey-haired man glared with beady brown eyes before huffing out a breath. Without a word, he grabbed the reigns on his cart and made his cattle continue walking. Soon, the cart disappeared down the road.

The Alchemist huffed out a breath and looked to Winry. He smiled at her edgily. "You OK?" he asked nervously.

The mechanic, who had placed her hand over her chest to calm her heaving heart, glared at him but responded. "I'm fine," she sounded rather annoyed.

"Sorry," Ed apologized and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair, still smiling at Winry anxiously.

The Rockbell teen's expression didn't leave her face for a moment.

The prodigy's smile melted away. "Right," he whispered and turned back to the road. Looking both ways, he then, carefully, placed his foot on the acceleration and the car began moving. Soon, the car reached the miles per hour it had been on before the almost-incident—40.

Once again, it became awkwardly silent between the two friends. Winry looked over at her childhood friend and noted that his breathing was a little heavy and uneven; his eyes were wide and his death grip on the wheel looked as if he was about to rip the thing out.

After a few more tense moments, Edward finally relaxed a bit and let his back hit the back of the chair. He then loosened his fatal hold on the steering wheel and pulled his Automail arm onto the middle compartment once more. His breathing was still a little heavy but was no longer so uneven. The Elric's eyes were still wide but with less strain than before.

Nevertheless, he refused to neither look to Winry nor speak to her.

The Rockbell noticed this and softened her annoyance to the equivalence of sympathy for an abandoned puppy. Carefully, she pulled her hand over his Automail an hovered over it before finally placing it on his with a bit of force.

The vibration, once again, shuddered up to Ed's shoulder, casing him to look down at his hand, blush, and then turn back to the road.

"Ed?" the girl at his side whispered, only audible enough for Ed's ears only.

"Yeah?" the Alchemist replied in the same hushed tone.

"It's OK, Ed; it was just an accident," The mechanic whispered comfortingly.

The Elric sighed. "I know," he silently agreed.

_Too many of which I've made_

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Please, be good readers and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


	6. Arrival

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews, guys! ;) I'm very glad you're enjoying the read:)

F----------------M----------------A

Edward squeezed Winry's hand, knowing, full-well, that he was doing it. Even though he couldn't feel the warm, comforting feeling radiating from her hand, he was seeking assurance and, for the most part, it was working.

_I need this…_The Alchemist thought, continuing to stare out to the road ahead as if it held all answers to his questions. _I need Winry…I need her comfort_.

Winry, in return to Ed's action, gave him a reassuring squeeze as she cradled their hands together. "It's OK," she whispered to him again.

Ed let out a small breath, before letting go of Winry's hand and placing said hand on the wheel once more. Without a word, he paid attention to the road ahead, not wanting to repeat the incident of just a few minutes ago.

A few moments later, he looked over at Winry, for no apparent reason, really.

The Rockbell sensed her friends golden eyes on her and she turned to him. She offered him a gentle smile, in hopes of cheering him up.

The Military officer smiled back and paid attention to the road. It fell comfortingly silent as Winry opened her window a bit; hoping to catch a breath of the fresh, crisp air of the countryside they were in.

Ed breathed in the air as well, remembering the same air in Resembol, his hometown. He had also managed to catch a scent of the girl at his side and held a smile, blissfully, on his lips.

F----------------M----------------A

Night began to overtake the sky. The two blondes in the car had some food, and some emergency stops, here and there and they were comfortable with their joking attitudes towards each other.

"The food was good, I guess…," Winry mumbled unsurely. She had now put on her brown jacket, due to the slightly dropping weather.

"Yeah, if you like stew with a little _too _much milk!" Ed replied and then put a hand to his mouth. "And what was up with that meat!?" he asked, rather sickly. He had stripped away his blue jacket because it was making him feel too warm. The tight, black, long-sleeve shirt he had on was just fine though.

"Ed, are you gonna be OK?" the mechanic asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I'll be fine; I have a strong stomach," the Elric replied, sounding determined. The sound of something being forced down his throat came and he seemed to be calm. "There; I think I'll be fine now."

Winry's worried blue eyes never left him. When Ed finally managed a smile towards her was when she composed herself a little. "Don't feel bad about stopping somewhere if you feel bad later, OK?" she asked of the Alchemist.

The Elric nodded. "Got it," he reassured, placing his hand on the wheel.

The car continued on.

After a few moments, Ed pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time; 10:30 was the time upon it. "It'll be 11 soon," he stated, placing the watch atop his right lap. "I hope we get there at least before midnight."

The blonde girl at his side agreed. "I don't wanna have to pass out when I get there," she told him.

"Neither do I; plus, if I don't get in a bed soon, I'm gonna have to stop driving," Edward said as he switched on the car's headlights.

Winry mentally prayed that they could make it there soon; she had been in a car once when Ed was driving and he was tired and _didn't_ want to go through that again. The Elric had almost gotten into a fatal accident. He had apologized to Winry, God only knows how many times, and vowed to _never_ drive when he was tired again! Up to now, he had kept his promise and was _very_ careful when people were in the car with him.

"Ed," the mechanic turned to him. "If you get tired, just pull up in a hotel, got that?" she asked, sounding almost pleading.

"Winry, calm down," Ed looked over at her as well. "We should get there soon…and, if I start looking a little bad at the driving, I give you full permission to slap me until I'm convinced to pull up in a hotel," the 18 year-old said jokingly.

The Rockbell sighed. "I hope you're right, Ed," she whispered to him.

The Elric shrugged and looked ahead, seeing a sign coming up. "Win, what's that sign say?" he asked.

Winry waited until they were close enough and read the sign. "It said that Lerisk is 30 miles away," she responded.

"See? We're almost there," Ed said, trying to sound happy for Winry's sake.

The girl smiled. "Yeah," she whispered with a hint of contentment. After a few minutes, a yawn escaped from her lips.

"Tired?" the blonde Alchemist asked her.

"A little," the blue-eyed mechanic replied, a little wearily.

"Can you hold your sleep until we get there? I don't want to have to wake you," Ed asked sympathetically; he didn't want to wake Winry because of how cute she looked when she was asleep.

Winry heard Ed's question but had laid her head on the back of the seat, falling into a light slumber. She didn't respond.

"Winry?" Ed asked as he glanced once to her and then shot his head to her, unbelieving. A look of annoyance melted onto his features and he paid attention to the road once more. "I'll take _that_ as a 'no'," he said silently so that Winry couldn't hear.

F----------------M----------------A

After the rest of the uneventful 30 minute trip to Lerisk, Ed was glad they had finally made it. He looked around and saw a small, two-story, hotel ahead, obviously rebuilt and salvaged. He looked to the signs—wooden planks—that hung on hooks to see whether or not it were open for that night. Under the larger plank, hung smaller planks that read 'Vacancy' and 'Open'.

The teen smiled inwardly and parked in front of the structure. Shutting off the car, he turned to the sleeping blonde at his side.

"Winry?" he whispered. No response. "Winry?" more assertively this time. The girl shifted and finally looked to him with weary eyes.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"We're here," Ed pointed out, placing a hand, gently, on her shoulder.

Winry shrugged unpleasantly.

At this point, Ed would usually pull away and leave her alone, afraid to get hit by a wrench or another dangerous tool of hers. But, they had _indeed_ arrived in Lerisk; therefore, he wanted to get into a room and fall asleep as much as Winry did.

"I'll be back for you, how about that?" he offered.

Winry nodded her head a bit. "OK," was all she replied to him.

The blonde Alchemist then pulled away and stepped out of the car. "Keep your ears open, 'K?" he asked before leaving her. She nodded weakly and he closed the door and walked off to the entrance of the small hotel.

The Elric stepped into the lobby; it was decorated somewhat with salvaged wooden chairs with cushy-looking burgundy pillows upon them. Under the chairs was a round rug, relatively clean but still had a few nicks and cuts here and there. It was a cozy setting.

He walked up to the lobby's main desk.

A young lady with brown hair, picked up in a clip, and gentle eyes, of the same color, and dressed in a knee-skirt and white blouse walked up to him. "How may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"I need a room for two, please," Ed said politely.

The young woman nodded and turned to the wall to her left, which help several hooks; many were lacking keys while others still held onto them. She grabbed a key from the bottom of the holders and handed it to Ed. "How many nights will you be staying?" she asked of him.

"Two nights," the Alchemist assured her.

The brunette nodded. "We will send the bill to your room the morning you leave," she explained.

"That's fine," Ed agreed and then walked outside. He walked to the trunk of the car, taking a glance at Winry through her window before reaching his destination. Opening the large compartment, he pulled his bag over his left shoulder and Winry's bag over his other shoulder. Managing to close the trunk, he walked back to the hotel.

Once on the second floor, he looked to find his and Winry's room. Once he reached it, he managed to open the door and step in. Quickly, he placed the two bags on the floor, not caring to look at the room. He slipped out, closed the door and headed downstairs again to get Winry.

Carefully, he opened her door, only to find the blonde mechanic still snoozing away. An annoyed expression came upon his features but he leaned down to her level, placing is flesh hand on her shoulder. "Winry? Win, wake up," he whispered to her.

The Rockbell shrugged irately, obviously not so willing to awake.

Ed groaned with the same irritated tone. _She's gonna make me carry her, isn't she?_ He asked himself and sighed. He tried again but only resulted in the same as before. Giving up, he slithered his arms under her body; Automail supporting her legs and flesh, her back.

Gently, he closed the door with his foot and walked into the structure once more. He blushed as he felt the young counter girl's eyes upon him but thanked goodness, and the God he swore he didn't believe in, that no one else had been there.

When he finally reached the room, he didn't know how but he was able to open the door—with some labor, of course—and, once inside, his jaw dropped.

There was only _one_ queen size bed in the center of the room. The 18 year-old mentally gave himself an Automail slap across the face for not investigating the room earlier. He sighed, annoyed, and walked up to the bed. Kindly, he placed the blonde in his arms on the bed and stretched; he decided that he wouldn't fuss and would just sleep on the couch that was in front of the bed. He was used to sleeping on a couch anyway and was too tired to care at the moment.

The Alchemist got some covers from the closet; he would use these for himself. Then, he cautiously pulled the bed covers over his friend's body. As he, soothingly, ran a hand over her back he leaned down to her level.

"Good night, Win," he whispered to her.

The mechanic replied by shrugging, relaxingly, and cuddling with the pillow and sheets further.

The Alchemist then walked over to the couch and pulled off only his boots. He would let Winry sleep on the bed alone; no matter how much he wanted to lie next to her, holding her and telling her how he felt. He would sleep on the couch; alone, cold, and without another soul to neither keep him company nor give him the warmth that only another person could.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **I apologize _tremendously _for the delay on this chapter!I truly am sorry!Schoolwork _really_got me on this one! Again, very sorry and _please_forgive me; I would've had this up sooner if only this week hadn't been so stressful!

Please, all I ask is that you R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


	7. Delivered Free Time

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

**A/N: **Thank you all for understanding the lateness on my last chapter ;) I really appreciate it!

F----------------M----------------A

The next morning, Winry was the first to crack open her azure eyes. She was still a little tired but was able to kneel up and rub the tiredness away from her eyes. The blonde then felt something slide down her shoulders and she looked; it was bed covers. She eyed the covers curiously and then looked around; she was slightly taken aback when she saw that she was in, apparently, a hotel room. She immediately looked around for Ed. When she saw him on the couch ahead oh her, her face melted to a worried frown. The mechanic climbed out of bed and walked up to him, kneeling down beside him.

"Ed? Edward, wake up," she pleaded as she shook his shoulder gently.

The Alchemist shrugged, not wanting to open his eyes.

"Ed?" Winry said, somewhat sadly.

Her tone of voice must've worked because he forced his eyes to open, putting himself on his back and leaning up on his elbows. "Win?" he mumbled in a tired voice.

"Ed, are you alright?" Winry asked, worriment filling her voice.

The golden blonde teen gave her an odd look through his half-lidded eyes. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what she meant. "I'm fine, Win, honestly," he replied finally.

Winry placed her hand on his flesh one and looked him in the eye. "Don't lie to me, Ed, how's your neck? And what about your back? You know how sensitive your back is!" she scolded, holding his hand tighter.

Ed blushed at their contacted hands and looked away. "I'm fine, Winry; my neck has no cricks and my back is as good as ever," he told her, carefully pulling away his hand. He swung his legs onto the floor and stood up, stretching.

"Well, what about where we are?" the Rockbell asked as she stood next to him.

"Lerisk," the blonde Elric responded, still stretching his arms in front of him. "I told you last night but you wouldn't wake up."

The mechanic gave him a confused look and then turned stern with him. "Then, how _exactly_ did I get into the room?" she questioned.

Ed blushed as the events of the night before flooded into his mind and he looked away. "I…I c-carried you up here myself," he answered anxiously as he crossed his arms.

Winry blushed heavily; just the_ thought_ of her body and his so close together brought heat to her cheeks. "Um…Thank you," she mumbled to him, sounding nervous but content. "But, why did you sleep on the couch?" she interrogated further, anxiousness changed to curiosity and worriment.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, there's only _one_ bed and I decided you could have it, seeing as you were already sleeping," the blonde Alchemist explained, still refusing to look to his friend until the heat he felt at his cheeks was either gone or scarce.

The mechanic girl looked over her shoulder and realized that the teen was right; there _was_ only one bed in the center of the room. She shook her head and turned back to him. "You could've slept next to me," she told him calmly, but blushing fixatedly.

Ed's eyes widened at her words and the heat returned to his cheeks. He immediately shook his head and walked over to his bag. Leaning down and picking it up, he put it on the couch and shuffled through it for his clothes. "Don't worry about it, Win; I'm used to sleeping like that anyway," she told her quickly as he found his clothes and made beeline for the bathroom door, hearing Winry complaining about what he just said. He closed the door before she could finish, leaving her to heave a sigh and sit on the bed.

F----------------M----------------A

After 10-20 minutes after Ed entered the bathroom, he exited; his hair was loose over his shoulders and he was dressed in a black, long-sleeve, tight shirt and military pants; it was the same as what he had been wearing but it was clean. The clothes he had been wearing were hanging from his left arm. He walked into the room further, walking up to his bag. The Alchemist stuffed the clothes into the bag and grabbed a black band and sat next to Winry, refusing to look o her. He tied his blonde hair into a high ponytail as Winry stood up and followed his actions.

Once she entered the bathroom, Ed fell onto his back and brought his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and resting for a bit.

After a few minutes, Winry stepped out, wearing a white blouse with black Capri pants; her hair was loose. She placed her clothes in her bag, grabbed a clip and her inch-high-heel white boots before sitting next to Ed.

Once the blonde Alchemist felt the movement of the mattress, his eyes opened and he sat up. He grabbed his boots and pulled them on as well.

Without a word, Ed grabbed the hotel keys and his pocket watch and the two left, Winry picking up her hair with her clip as they exited.

Once outside, Ed walked up to their military vehicle and opened it, opening the back seat afterwards.

"What are you doing?" Winry questioned.

"Getting the package that made me come here in the first place," Ed replied. "Let's drop it off at the base so we can do whatever we want for the rest of the day," he explained as he came out, holding a rather large box in his arms. He closed the door with his foot and told Winry to lock the car, which she did.

The two looked around and saw the base down the dirt path ahead of them.

"C'mon," Edward mumbled and began walking as Winry followed behind him. As they walked, they saw some of the unattended damage of the recent natural disasters; some houses were still burned to the ground while others were only halfway destroyed. Ed heard Winry sigh and his eyes shot open; he looked to her over his shoulder. "Win?"

It stayed silent for a moment.

"It's so sad."

Ed gave her an odd look. "What is?" he asked of her curiously.

"All of this," the blonde Rockbell replied as she looked up at him. "I mean what about all the people who lost their homes? Or family members or precious heirlooms? It's so sad to think of what happened here," she explained.

Ed shrugged "It's OK, Win," he offered. "After I leave this package, we can stay and help out; that _was_ a reason why Mustang made me come, after all," he said, hoping to cheer the girl up.

"Really? We can help them?' Winry asked hopefully.

"Of course," the Alchemist replied cheerfully. "It's my duty as a State Alchemist and, besides, this place could use as much help as it can get," he informed the mechanic.

Winry nodded and smiled. "OK! Who knows how many people we can help out!" she said, finally in a positive tone.

Ed smiled back at her and they continued to the Military Base ahead.

F----------------M----------------A

They eventually made it to the base and delivered the package to the colonel there; it ended up being supplies that could help some of the people in Lerisk, such as medicine and medical supplies. The colonel thanked Edward greatly, also being very anxious to have had the honor of meeting the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist.

The two blondes were now walking through the small community, looking for a place to eat some breakfast. They found a smallish café and entered it; inside were both military officers and civilians alike, all enjoying meals and talking amongst themselves.

One officer that stood out from the rest was Major Alex Louis Armstrong, who was currently being all muscular around a few civilians, who were sweat-dropping nervously.

Both Ed and Winry twitched their right eyes and held up a lifted lip in jumpiness.

"Did you know the Major was gonna be here?" Winry muttered to her friend.

"Mustang _did_ say that I was the only State Alchemist in Central; the rest are here…I guess he counts as one of the rest," the Alchemist replied through a gritted teeth smile.

Winry shrugged and the two continued on walking in, praying that Armstrong wouldn't see them as they sat down at a bench.

"Mr. Elric!" the two suddenly heard a cheerful, deep voice.

"Oh, God," Ed muttered as he covered his face with a hand.

Winry struggled to keep the laughs hidden.

The major walked up behind Ed and gave him a good, seemingly friendly slap on the back, only causing Ed to cringe and bite his lower lip in order to hide the pain.

"It's been too long, Edward!" Armstrong said cheerfully as pink sparkles floated around his face.

"Hello Major," Ed forced out from his mouth.

The Strong Arm Alchemist looked down at the young woman who sat before Edward. "Why, Miss Rockbell, what a pleasant surprise," he said in his usual happy voice.

Winry smiled at him. "Same here, Mr. Armstrong," she replied.

"Edward, what brings you two to Lerisk?" Armstrong asked as he looked back to Ed.

"Führer Bastard Mustang, who else?" the Fullmetal Alchemist replied irately.

"Still disrespecting your commanding officer behind his back, I see," the cheerful man teased.

"Eh, it's how I get my kicks," Ed replied in the same teasing tone as he scratched the left cheek of his face and held a mischievous look on his face. "Besides, I call him that to his face so it's not necessarily 'behind his back'," he laughed a little after he said it.

"Ed!" Winry scolded heatedly.

"What? It's true," Ed clarified jokingly.

"Edward!? Are you _trying_ to lose your job when you do that!?" the mechanic disciplined further.

"…Maybe," the blonde Alchemist replied in a singsong voice and looked away with a playful look on his face.

Winry sighed. "Ed, you may not _like_ Mustang but he _is_ Führer! Can't he court martial you for disrespecting him?" she asked, trying to sound calm.

"He's already threatened; he doesn't have the guts to _actually_ do it though, ha!" Ed replied arrogantly as he smiled brightly at her.

Winry's face melted to annoyance. "You play with your luck too much, Bean Sprout," she told him, irritated.

Ed's eyes grew angry towards the girl. "I am not short! I'm already taller than you so _shove it!_" he growled, pounding a fist on the table and waving a fist towards Winry.

"You'll always be a shorty to me, Milk Hater!" Winry continued, enjoying the feel of pushing the Alchemist's buttons.

Ed growled at her again. "Why do you bring that up _every time!?_" he demanded.

The minor argument went on as Armstrong blushed and his eyes grew small. Quietly, he shuffled away, back to his table and acting as if he didn't know the two teens.

Eventually, the slight yelling ended. Winry was smiling triumphantly whereas Ed was scowling at the floor, as if it had just committed a terrible crime.

The blonde Alchemist looked up to his mechanic. "Stop smirking, will you? You're making me feel like crap," he muttered to her.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Winry asked playfully. "Do my mean insults make you feel bad?" she asked in the same tone.

No amusement was found across Ed's face. "You're pushing it, Automail _Freak!_" he snarled at her through gritted teeth.

Winry's teasing smile never left her lips.

"Will you _stop that!?_" the Alchemist demanded silently.

"You really don't get it, do you?" the Rockbell asked curiously.

Ed's eyes widened curiously and irritated at once. "What're you talking about now?"

"I started the 'argument' so that Armstrong would buzz off; notice that he left," the mechanic explained as she leaned forward on her elbows and looked Ed in his golden eyes.

The Elric's eyes widened and he, carefully, looked over his shoulder and then back to Winry, smiling slyly. "You're sneakier that I thought," he said as he leaned forward on his elbows as well.

"There are a few things you still don't know about me," the Rockbell teased.

"I'd like to find out, in that case," Ed remarked, giving Winry a sly and charming look.

"What about you?" Winry asked curiously.

"What about me?" the Elric Alchemist asked.

"Do you have any traits that I don't know about?" the mechanic girl asked intriguingly.

"Hmm…Maybe I do," Ed teased in return.

"Then I'd like to find out, too."

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Whew! I got this chapter up QUICK:) I'm so happy with myself! Anyway, sorry if this chapter is a little boring :P will get better ;D Anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) thanks!

Wow, just noticed that this chapter is kinda long O.o


	8. Surprise Volunteer

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

**A/N: **Thanks for reviews, guys! ;)

F----------------M----------------A

When the two blondes finished their meals, they headed out to town. They walked together and were laughing together.

Ed saw a few kids running in their direction and stopped Winry just as the young ones ran past them. "To think, we were once like that," he teased.

Winry laughed quietly.

One of the kids looked back and noticed the chain link that stuck out of Ed's right pocket. His large brown eyes grew wide with amazement and he called back his friends. The three then walked up to Ed and tugged on his blue pants.

The blonde Alchemist and mechanic looked down. "Well, hey there," Ed greeted the two brunette boys and red headed girl. The two boys had brown eyes and the girl had green; they were each wearing t-shirts and shorts of different colors.

"Mister?" the brunette with a red shirt and dark blue shorts asked. "Are you a State Alchemist?"

Ed's eyes widened. "Why, yes I am, how'd you know?" he asked as he knelt down to their level.

"I saw the chain from your pocket; I've seen all State Alchemist's with a watch but I haven't actually talked to any," the boy answered.

Winry suddenly knelt down next to Ed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, you're talking to one now!" she said playfully.

The other brunette, wearing a blue shirt with green shorts, walked up to him. "Which Alchemist are you!?" he asked excitedly.

The Elric laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," he told them.

The three kids all gasped, obviously surprised at the answer. "_You're_ the Fullmetal Alchemist!?" the boy with a blue shirt asked, surprised. "We didn't think _you_ would come!"

"Wow, I must be pretty well-known around here," Ed remarked.

The children nodded. "Come with us! Our parents would probably be surprised to meet you!" The other boy said happily.

"Can we get your names, at least?" Ed asked curiously.

The three kids widened their eyes and then blushed. "Uh, yeah," the red-shirted boy said anxiously. "I'm Thomas," he said happily.

"Scott," the other boy stated, standing in a prideful stance.

"Jesse," the young girl replied shyly, blushing as she looked away and tugged at the hem of her dark pink shirt and crossing her jean-short covered legs.

Ed and Winry laughed a little and smiled at the children.

"Lead the way," Ed told them.

F----------------M----------------A

Ed, Winry, and the three children soon made it to an apparent house in the middle of construction; only two sides of the skeleton were up. They walked up to a few military officers and civilians who were chatting.

"Dad, dad!" Scott exclaimed as he ran up to a man with darkish brown hair and blue eyes, wearing work pants and a black tank top; his hands were also covered with tough work gloves. The man, obviously Scott's father, looked down at his son and smiled.

"What is it, guys?" he asked curiously.

"You're not gonna believe who we met!" Thomas replied before Scott. The two seemed to be brothers.

"Who?" the father asked, kneeling down before them.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist!" both boys replied happily and simultaneously.

The man's eyes widened greatly. "Boys, are you _sure_ it was the Fullmetal?" he asked of them.

"As sure as they'll ever be," a playful voice replied from behind.

The blue-eyed man looked up to where the voice came from and saw Ed. "You mean? _You're_ the Fullmetal Alchemist?" he asked as he stood up and faced him.

"At your service," Ed replied and offered the man his flesh hand to shake.

The father immediately took the Alchemist's hand and shook it heartedly. "Well, I didn't think they would send over a living _legend_ to help us out!" he told him cheerfully.

"Please, sir, I'm no legend; just another State Alchemist," The Elric said humbly as he shook his hand a final time and then pulled away.

"Nonsense!" the man said. "We've all heard of your great help to those in need; I'm grateful, as I'm sure all of us are, for you coming," he said with happy blue eyes.

"Thanks you, sir," Ed expressed his gratitude as he bowed slightly.

"Please, call me Marcus," the blue-eyed father insisted.

"Edward, Ed for short," The Elric pointed out and then gestured for his mechanic to come to his side. "And this is my friend and mechanic, Winry," he introduced her.

"Hello," Winry greeted kindly.

Marcus nodded to her and then turned to Ed once more. "Well, if you plan to be doing any physical work, I suggest you find a shirt with less coverage; the heat _will_ get to you, eventually," he explained humorously.

Ed looked down at his shirt and smiled edgily. "I figured as much," he agreed in the same humorous tone.

F----------------M----------------A

Ed was now on his knees, wearing tough work gloves, military pants, boots, and a black tank top he transmuted from his shirt. He was nailing some pieces of wood together in order to bring up the next skeletal wall of the home being built.

_Couldn't I just transmute this?_ He asked himself, rather irately, as the heat was _indeed _getting to him. He was suddenly reminded of something his teacher, Izumi, had once said; _don't use Alchemy for what you can do yourself. _

He smiled in spite of himself; the woman was right._ I guess it wouldn't be 'volunteering' if I just transmuted everything and went home,_ he thought and put thought back into what he was doing. He looked up to Winry, who was with some of the town's youth; young teens and children alike.

Abruptly after, he realized just how many were affected by the town's destruction and he frowned slightly.

"Oh, look, they've brought more supplies," Marcus said, suddenly.

Ed's eyes widened curiously as he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened more, not out if curiosity, but shock of who he saw.

_Kimblee!_

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **WOOHOO! Cliffy! XD I haven't done one of these in a while:3 Especially such a juicy one XD I'd like to thank _werxa _for thinking of using Kimblee in this story! ;) Thanks _werxa_! Anyway, hope you guys like but, please, be good, no, GREAT readers and R&R, constructive, criticism, no flames :) thanks!

By the way, sorry on the short chapter DX Had to cut it off there but, I promise, I'll try and make future chapters a little longer ;)


	9. Crimson Alchemist

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

**A/N:** Ah, so many reviews, so many curious readers XD Please, read, enjoy and thanks for all you reviews:)

F----------------M----------------A

Ed couldn't believe his eyes; what was a _heartless jerk _like Kimblee doing in Lerisk!? He shook his head and, sternly, stood up to help with the new supplies being brought. And to see what the hell the Crimson Alchemist was doing helping a town.

The moment Kimblee saw Ed stand, he grinned and his yellow, snake-like eyes glinted with mischief. "Fullmetal?" he asked nonchalantly as the teen walked up to him.

"Kimblee?" Ed's was more of a demand than a question. "I'm surprised to see _you_ here," he said, trying to remain calm.

"C'mon, Ed, I'm not _that_ heartless," the long-haired man said playfully as he handed the other Alchemist some pieces of wood.

Ed took the supplies and glared. "Oh, yes you are!" he muttered to him angrily. "What the hell are you doing here!?" he asked incredulously.

Kimblee looked around the construction site, his grin never leaving his lips, and then turned back to Ed. "Helping a town in need, apparently," he replied in a joking tone. "'Be Thou for the People', after all," he quoted the Military's quote of State Alchemist's.

The blonde Alchemist continued to glare at the man. "You don't care about the people! All you care about is taking lives!" he said, quietly so that no other could hear.

Kimblee chuckled silently and began walking off.

"Don't walk away from me!" Ed demanded as he quickly placed the supplies on the ground and walked towards the black-haired Alchemist. He stopped next to him and looked at his face.

"So, you brought your mechanic along, eh?" the Crimson Alchemist asked, lust and playfulness hinted in his voice.

Ed's eyes widened; he looked to Winry and then back to the other Alchemist, more hatred burning in his eyes. "Stay away from her, Kimblee! I'm _warning_ you!" he ordered through gritted teeth.

The Alchemist's yellow eyes glinted; he had practically _ignored_ what Ed had just said to him. "This little trip might not be such a waste of my time after all," he stated with malicious snake-like eyes.

The Elric at his side growled lowly. "I'm not kidding, Kimblee! You come within five feet of her and you're dead!" he threatened angrily but quietly.

"I hear you loud and clear, Fullmetal," the Crimson Alchemist stated.

Ed glared for a moment longer before he walked off to where he had been working previously.

_I heard you alright, _Kimblee thought evily. _I'm just gonna choose not to listen,_ he chuckled a little and walked next to Ed, doing some work as well.

F----------------M----------------A

Soon, the skeletal wall was complete. A line of men, including Ed and Kimblee who were currently standing beside each other, were in front of it. The wall had been aligned with the main part of the home; all it needed was to be lifted into place and secured.

"On the count of three!" Marcus's voice demanded. The line of workers all bent down and forced their fingers under the frame. "One…Two…Three!" the moment the word was yelled, the volunteers all used their strength to lift the frame off the ground; soon, it stood as part of the wall as some of the helpers began to secure it into place.

Ed suddenly used his unseen eyes; he felt someone burning a hole through his soul from behind. The Alchemist looked over is shoulder, only to see Winry slightly gawking at him. He blushed but looked back and smiled victoriously. _I knew wearing these tight shirts would pay off eventually,_ he thought humorously.

Winry was _indeed_ gawking at her friend; his tight tank top and sweating lean body was doing _wonders_ for her female hormones. The sweat glistened on his flesh arm and she could see some trailing along the back and side of his neck. _Black certainly is Ed's color,_ she thought, of course referring to his black tank top which was tight, causing it to extenuate his lean body and broad shoulders. Of course, not to mention, his strong, muscular arm, which was currently showing its strength as it showed the muscle that was being extenuated greatly.

"Alright, fall back!" Marcus ordered, causing every worker to pull away from the wooden wall and look up to it; it stayed still, indicating it was held securely.

Ed smiled happily.

Kimblee just seemed to be happy that the damn this was up…though, now, that meant more work for him. His face became slightly disgusted at the thought. He looked over at Winry and smiled. Glancing over at Ed, noticing that the Elric wasn't paying much attention, he walked over to the blonde mechanic. "Hello Miss Rockbell," he greeted her politely.

Winry looked to who was calling her by last name. The blonde mechanic smiled edgily when she saw Kimblee walking towards her; she wasn't particularly fond of him, due to s few accounts in the past. Not to mention, she knew Ed didn't like him and, just by looking at him, she could tell he wasn't the best of people. "H-hello Kimblee," she said nonetheless, trying to hide her nervousness.

"It's been a while since we've last met," the onyx-haired man said, acting kindly towards her as he put his left hand in his pocket, locking his hip to that side, giving a pose that said 'I'm sexy and you know it.'

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Winry smiled at him, hoping he would leave her alone soon.

"So, still keeping up with Automail?" the Crimson Alchemist asked curiously.

"Um, yes, I currently have my own shop," she nodded but then became apprehensive. "Um, excuse me," she quickly walked past him towards her friend, Ed.

"Ed?" she asked, nervousness shaking slightly in her voice.

The Elric noted this and faced her immediately. "Winry, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Ed, don't get outta my sight, OK?" she pleaded quietly.

The Fullmetal Alchemist widened his eyes curiously. "Why?" he asked worriedly.

"Kimblee," the blonde mechanic muttered nervously.

Ed looked to where the Alchemist was currently standing, glaring at him angrily. "Just make sure you're with me at all times, got it?" he asked, turning back to Winry.

The Rockbell nodded slightly. The two then walked off to a group of volunteers; Ed immediately went to work on the new wall and Winry conversed with the children once again.

Like with the last wall, Kimblee assisted in building the skeleton, making sure he stayed close to Ed, just to get on the teen's nerve and so the Elric could clearly see him gawking at Winry every now and then.

Ed simply cursed at the man quietly, several incoherencies and silent name-calling of the dirty kind.

Soon, the newest side was built and ready be brought up. The same procedure was followed as with the last side. The wall was brought up in no time.

"Hey, Ed?" Marcus asked as he walked up to the Elric.

Ed looked at the man curiously.

"You good with kids?" the blue-eyed man asked curiously.

The blonde Alchemist cocked up an eyebrow, curiously. "Why?" he asked, intrigued.

"We can handle the rest; think you can occupy some of the kids here? It's just to keep them away from the site so they won't get hurt," Marcus explained hopefully.

"Um, well…" Ed's voice trailed off for a moment.

"Your friend already agreed; but she says she won't leave without you," the brunette man informed him further.

Ed's eyes widened slightly and he nodded finally, smiling confidently as well.

"Thanks Ed," Marcus said gratefully.

"No problem! These kids seem to look up to me anyway," Ed said happily.

Marcus smiled and walked off.

The Alchemist stripped away his work gloves, tossing them on a worktable nearby, and then walking over to Winry, who was surrounded by a small circle of kids, young teens and children alike. "Hey Win; heard you needed a hand," he told her playfully.

Winry gave him and annoyed look. "Stop acting like I need your help all the time, Mr. Cocky," she teased him.

"Oh, don't worry," Ed began sarcastically. "I know you do," he teased back.

"Winry?" one of the kids asked curiously. Winry looked; it was Jesse, the little girl from earlier.

"Yes, Jesse?" the Rockbell responded.

"Are Edward and you a couple? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked, and all the girls, especially the younger teens, looked up curiously.

"Well, uh," both Ed and Winry replied anxiously. The two began nervously blabbing out unfinished responses before they came to a conclusion.

"We're just friends!" they said simultaneously apprehensively.

Most of the teen girls, obviously, mentally celebrated, as the look on their face of contentment was enough to show it.

Ed blushed anxiously as did Winry and they smiled at each other nervously.

The Rockbell and Elric lead the children off; away from the construction site to find a way to keep them busy.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **I hope Kimbee's not OOC D: I haven't used him in any stories, plus, I haven't seen any episodes with him in them. :P Seen them, just don't remember his personality that well. Anyway, I updated really fast so, please, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks! ;)

(Plus, longer chapter XD)


	10. A Close Confession

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

**A/N: **…Read…now! XD

F----------------M----------------A

Ed hid behind a small house. His back was firm against the wall behind him and he was trying to remain as silent as possible. The provided shadow of a nearby tree made him look like nothing more but a silhouette, considering his eyes were closed, calmly. The slight breezes played with his golden bangs and he felt the same breeze on his flesh arm; it was rather relaxing. He suddenly heard quiet giggling to his left; his golden eyes, shining in the shadow of the tree, widened and he turned his head. It was the girls he had found earlier.

He was playing hade-and-go-seek with the kids; even the teens were having fun. Currently, he had found most of the young girls; though he felt as if they had practically _allowed_ themselves to be found, seeing as Ed would jump any person he found. He shushed them. "Do you want to give away where we are?" he asked them, playing angry.

The girls, and few boys, silenced their laughing and shook their head. They were currently trying to find Winry and the rest of the kids; they were_ all_ playing and, even Ed had to admit, he was having fun.

Once the Elric was sure the children he had found, who were also helping him find the rest, were quiet, he turned back to his right, smiling confidently. He listened; hoping to hear, at least, a whisper from his mechanic or the children.

He heard laughing and he grinned mischievously. "C'mon," he demanded, audible to only a murmur and he and his 'team' began walking, quietly tiptoeing over the ground below their feet. After just a few moments, he flung his arm out, indicating his group to stop walking. Turning to them, he smiled.

"Go and find the rest; I want to get this one myself," the Alchemist said quietly, with a mischievous smile on his face.

The group nodded and silently walked off.

Ed simply turned attention to the task at hand once more. He looked, carefully, to the wall at the side of the small building; he could see Winry with her back against the wall and, although he couldn't see them, he as positive a few kids were with her. It would be a good hiding place…had Ed been in _front_ of the building instead of the back. This was because, next to the building, was a large pile of rubble, acting as a cover for anyone hiding behind it.

The blonde Elric pulled back his legs, preparing to jump Winry, obviously to surprise her. _One…_he mentally counted in his head. _Two…_just one more and Winry would be laughing under his weight. _Three! _The teen jumped out of his spot, grabbing his friend by her waist and placing some weight down on her.

"Found ya!" he said jokingly as he laughed victoriously.

Winry was struggling against him but was also laughing at the situation. "Ed, get off!" she told him through laughs.

Ed laughed once more and rolled off her back and onto his, sitting up afterwards. He kept his eyes on her, blushing slightly, as she knelt up and brushed some dirt off of herself.

The Rockbell looked up at him, smiling and blushing as well.

The Alchemist averted his gaze away, still managing to hold a small smile on his lips.

"Edward!" the teen looked up to see who was calling his name; it was his supposed team. "We found everyone else; you wouldn't believe what pathetic hiding places they picked," one of the blonde girls said playfully. Once they all came, though, some froze, slightly surprised to see their leader and opposed on the ground, sitting next to each other and blushing and smiling. Jealousy was evident in some of their faces.

Ed cleared his throat falsely. "Good job, guys!" he said, hoping the crimson from his cheeks would leave soon.

The rest of the kids who had been found, mostly boys, pouted, annoyed.

Afterwards, a young teen girl walked up next to Ed and leaned down slightly. Her blonde hair and dark brown eyes shone as she smiled at him happily. Placing a hand on her jean-covered legs to support herself, she looked at her admired in the eye.

"What is it, Jessica?" Ed asked curiously as he looked back at the girl.

The girl, obviously known as Jessica, smiled and poked the golden-eyed teen's nose. "Tag! You're it!" she exclaimed as she and the rest of the kids ran off.

The Elric's eyes widened when he saw that Winry was no longer at his side either. He smiled playfully, stood up and ran after them. "Get back here!" he called out after them.

F----------------M----------------A

By the end of the day, when the Sun was beginning to set, the group of kids and their caretakers were sitting on a hill; some out of breath from their games and others enjoying the nice breezes that past by them.

Ed and Winry were next to each other but neither _dared _try anything, seeing as Ed was surrounded by admirers and there were several other young children around them.

The Elric closed his eyes, relaxingly, as the gentle winds that past by played with his golden hair and cooled the sweat on his body.

His followers simply sighed, silently but dreamily at how incredibly good he looked when he was so calm.

As the Alchemist had his eyes closed, though, he realized something; he was able to be a kid again this day. He played the games Al, Winry, and he used to play as kids before everything was ripped away from him. Plus, just like Mustang had said, he cheered up a few spirits of the kids, and even the townspeople.

He allowed a smile to play on his lips; it felt nice to do some good for people in need.

One of the boys looked up to the blonde who was relaxing so well. "Hey, Ed?" he asked curiously.

Ed's train of peaceful thought broke and he looked to the boy; it was Thomas. "Yeah?" he asked back.

"Could you tell us what time it is?" the brunette boy asked.

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Sure," he agreed and pulled out his military pocket watch. All the kids immediately hovered over him, obviously wanting to see the infamous watch that so many State Alchemist's carried, yet not one of the kids had seen.

"Guys, guys, it's just a watch," Ed teased as he looked up to all the faces surrounding him.

In response, they all shrugged and pulled back slightly.

The Elric shook his head and laughed quietly. Opening the watch, he read the time. "It's 6:30, guys," he told them, closing the pocket watch once more.

All the kids stood, saying that their parents wanted them home early for dinner. They said their goodbyes and walked off.

Ed and Winry continued to sit down on the spot they were at, wanting to watch the Sunset that would come soon.

As soon as Winry was sure that all the children disappeared long enough out of earshot, she looked to Ed, a playful smile on her lips. "Seems like you have a lot of admirers," she said playfully.

The blonde Alchemist jumped a little at her voice but smiled at her nonetheless. "You talking about the girls who would probably beat each other up if I said I loved one of them?" he asked humorously.

Winry shook her head. "You're so conceited," she told her friend playfully.

Ed laughed a little. "Hey, it's not my fault they find me attractive," he stated light-heartedly.

Winry looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Yes it is," she clarified, crossing her arms and looking ahead.

Ed smirked playfully. "Oh really? How so?" he asked as he hugged his knees and looked to her, awaiting his answer.

The Rockbell's eyes widened slightly as she realized what she had just suggested; she implied that it _was_ Ed's fault they thought he was attractive because of how much work he put into looking the way he does. She blushed and looked away. "It's nothing," she mumbled as she laid her hands to her side, placing her palms on the ground.

Ed noticed this and brought his hands to his sides as well. He blushed and looked away at the thought that was occurring in his mind. _You're crazy,_ he told himself but continued with it. Slowly and carefully, he slid his flesh hand next to hers and then hovered over it for a moment. When he finally decided to place his hand on hers, he felt her hand hit his as she stood up and stretched.

He looked up and then a saddened expression came onto his features. _Damn it,_ the Alchemist thought sadly. Finally he decided to stand up next to her as well, before having another idea hatch in his mind. The blonde smirked at his friend, saying nothing and awaiting her to feel his gaze upon her.

Certainly enough, the Rockbell felt Ed's eyes burning through her and she looked over at him, only to see his playful smirk on his lips. "What?" she asked curiously as she cocked an eyebrow and took a small step back.

Edward poked her nose jokingly. "Tag; _you're_ it!" he took step back, stayed still for a brief moment and then ran off.

Winry's eyes widened. "Ed, get back here!" she demanded as she took off after him.

"You got to catch me first!" she heard the Fullmetal Alchemist say playfully over his shoulder.

Winry smiled and quickened her pace towards him; they were playing a game now, apparently.

Soon, Ed stopped and swiftly turned around to see his adversary running towards him. He grinned and awaited the right moment.

Winry wasted no time; quickening her pace, she threw herself at him originally meant to bring him to the ground the way he had done to her earlier. But, she should've known that he would be prepared.

Ed caught the girl around her shoulders and spun her around once before placing her feet on the ground in front of him once more. Just like when they were kids; except, this time, their bodies stayed close together.

Winry quickly opened her eyes, shocked to still be standing and to be so close to her friend's body. She blushed as she realized her arms were around his neck, as were his around hers.

"Don't you remember, Win?" the Elric asked suddenly, gently but firmly pressing his fingers into her shoulders.

Winry smiled as she realized what the teen was speaking of. "Of course I do," she told him. "When we were younger and I'd run into you; you'd always catch me before either of us could fall. Then, you'd spin us around like you just did and we would keep doing whatever it was we were doing," she mumbled, audible enough for his ears to hear only.

Ed's lips curved to a small smile; he was happy to hear the Rockbell still recalled the events they had as children. He pulled away and looked into the young woman's eyes, carefully pulling his arms around her waist and smiling at her.

The mechanic looked into his eyes as well, keeping her arms around his neck. As she looked into his eyes, she realized just how incredible said eyes were; she could stare at them all day and even lose herself in them. If she could, she certainly would; the great compassion, determination, and even the remorse, were intoxicating to look into.

Ed, like his friend, could stare into Winry's eyes all day if he could. Her eyes contained so much love, kindness, and even the slightest bit of sadness made it easy for Ed lose himself and become mesmerized with those bright, azure eyes of hers.

The blood rushed to their cheeks but neither noticed until the heat came along as well.

Ed, carefully, pulled away and turned around so she wouldn't see his reddening face.

Winry smiled and was grateful he turned away; she didn't want him to see her blushing so much either.

The Elric Alchemist looked up to the sky above; it was a darkish purple, indicating that the Sun had almost set completely. _I'm gonna tell her now…I _**have** _to, _he decided as he turned around.

"Winry?"—"Ed?" Winry asked after him. The two smiled at each other.

"Ladies first," the blonde Elric insisted.

The Rockbell smiled at him. "Let's go back to the hotel; so we can bathe and have some dinner afterwards," she told him.

Ed's eyes drooped for a moment but not long enough for Winry to notice. "Uh, yeah…sure…" he mumbled his response and the two then began walking towards their hotel in silence.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **OK, pretty fluffy but, oh well :D I like it X3 anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks! By the way, made the chapter a little longer ;D Hope you guys don't mind too much! ;)


	11. The Challenge

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you're all enjoying the story:)

F----------------M----------------A

Ed and Winry were now in the bedroom. They had bathed and eaten dinner a while ago.

Ed was sitting on the left side of the bed, wearing light-blue boxers and a black tank top, and was reading a book. His hair was loose over his shoulders but his golden eyes were intent on the words he was reading in front of his face.

Winry was sitting on the other side, wearing loose, midnight-blue PJ pants and a cozy white tank top; she was currently shuffling through her bag to find her hair brush. Speaking of which, her hair was also loose, not very messy but she wanted to brush it to keep it from tangling. Eventually, the blonde found the wooden brush and smiled slightly. She then grabbed her bag and placed it on the ground next to the bed. The Rockbell then pulled her hair over her left shoulder and began brushing it.

After a few moments, she began humming a calming, soothing tune, sounding almost like a lullaby. With each slow stroke of the brush, the harmony would hit a soft note.

Ed heard her and looked over to his friend. He immediately blushed when he saw her; she looked so peaceful; happiness was evident on her beautiful face. The Elric shook his head and turned back to his book instantaneously, hoping the words would force away any of the red across his cheeks. Silently as he read, he tried his best to just ignore her so he could read his hardback properly. Sadly for him, he found out that he was easily entranced by lullabies.

The golden-blonde's eyes commenced to grow heavy and droopy; he was struggling to keep them open as the sentences' in front of him turned blurry and slurred. Blinking a few times, the Alchemist sat up, marked the page of his book and placed it on the night-desk at his side. He rubbed his eyes with his Automail hand, hoping the cold metal would send shivers to the nerves of his face and he'd awake slightly.

Winry noticed this and looked over at him. "Ed? You alright?" the girl asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just tired, I guess," Ed replied as he swung his legs onto the floor and stood up. "I'm going to sleep," he told her and he headed towards the couch where he would sleep. Suddenly, though, he felt something grab his Automail and turn his around. His golden orbs met Winry's blue ones. He was slightly surprised at how fast the girl moved.

"You can have the bed tonight, Ed," the Rockbell said to him quietly but happily.

Ed's eyes widened slightly but for only a moment. "I couldn't, Win; I can't possibly let you sleep on the couch," he said to her caringly.

The Rockbell shook her head. "Don't worry about me, silly," she shushed him and then led him to the side of the bed where he had been sitting, forcing him to sit down once more. "Stay there," she commanded sweetly and then walked off.

Ed shrugged and slumped his shoulders. After a moment of silence, the Elric heard and felt a shift in the bed. He didn't look back because he knew it was Winry. What _surprised _him, though, was the fact that his friend sat behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage him lightly. He jumped slightly when her hands connected with his back as well.

"Are you truly _that_ paranoid?" Winry asked humorously.

Ed smiled and laughed a bit. "Yes," he agreed openly. "But I was just surprised that you decided to massage me; you caught me off-guard, that's all," he gave his excuse.

Winry shook her head humorously; couldn't the Alchemist just admit that he was the tiniest bit scared instead of saying the same excuse over and over? "Well, don't think too much of this, Alchemy Freak; I'm just doing this because you _need_ a good spoiling," she told him teasingly. "Besides," she continued. "You're too tense for your own good," she said, not much playfulness in her voice; more worriment, actually.

Ed simply shrugged in response. "You spoil me, Win," he said, trying to sound playful.

"Good," Winry said jokingly as she dug her fingers into the tenser parts of his shoulders. "You best be grateful for this," she said to him.

Ed hummed a 'yes' to her; his eyes were closed and he was currently feeling too relaxed to actually say the word.

The Rockbell mechanic laughed quietly upon this; it was rare to catch the Elric in such a mood but, whenever she did catch him, she can't help but smile and want to hold him; he _deserved_ the feeling of being calm, happy, and relaxed. Sadly, though, he was angry, pessimistic, and paranoid half the time; his life truly had done dreadful things to his attitude and mindset.

After a two or three minutes, Ed pulled his shoulders away form her.

Winry was surprised by this; was he no longer enjoying it because of something that may have been on his mind? Before she could ask, the Elric stripped away his black tank top and threw it to the foot of the bed. Then, he, tiredly, lay down in the cushy bed, laying his head on the soft pillow and falling asleep the moment the two connected. Winry looked over him and smiled happily.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping,_ she thought and the blush crept onto her face and she was thankful that the Elric was asleep. The blonde mechanic then stood up and walked over to Ed's side of the bed; she pulled the covers over his bare shoulders and, ever so softly, combed his hair with her fingers twice. "Good night, Ed," she murmured to him sweetly.

The only response she received was Ed cuddling with the covers and pillow further and slight groans coming from his throat.

The Rockbell smiled upon his actions; it made him all the more adorable. Now, she walked to her side of the bed once more and, turning off the lights, she climbed into bed next to him but made sure to leave a foot long gap between them. She leaned over Ed a last time, just to get a final glance of his cute face. The young woman caught sight of his lips and blushed; how she wanted to kiss his lips, just to feel them against her own in a sweet yet passionate act of affection. She blushed further; she then leaned down and kissed his cheek instead, taking advantage of the fact the he was unconscious.

The Elric must have felt the kiss because his cheeks tinted red and he allowed a small smile to play on his lips. The mechanic smiled back and pulled away. Laying her head on her pillow, she too now drifted into her own dream-world.

F----------------M----------------A

The next morning, Ed, shockingly enough, was the first to wake. His golden orbs cracked open and adjusted to the light in the room. Once accomplished with that, he was slightly surprised to feel that he was in the bed, even after he was positive that he had refused it the night before. What he found out next, though, shocked him even more; he was in bed and he had his flesh arm wrapped around Winry, who was lying blissfully next to him. The black part of Ed's golden eyes reduced to the diameter of a tiny needle.

_How the hell did this happen?_ He asked himself, wondering if he truly wanted to know the answer. But now, as he looked down at Winry's stunning sleeping face, a smirk came onto his lips; the young woman looked adorable when she was asleep. Upon looking at her face, the Alchemist felt the urge to simply lay his head down once more and become engulfed in the little world that was him and his best friend. The blonde felt rather good for it being so early; he suddenly felt like today was going to be a relatively good day. Suddenly, though, the door of the room knocked subtly.

The Elric looked up in the direction of the door was and his face melted to an annoyed frown. Who in the fiery depths of hell _dare_ knock at the door while he was enjoying his perfection!? Nevertheless, he, very cautiously, slid his arm away from Winry and, carefully as to not disturb his friend, climbed out of bed. He grabbed the black tank top he had thrown at the foot of the bed the night before and pulled it over his blonde head. Then, the Alchemist walked to the door, straightened himself out a bit, and finally opened the door.

It was, to Edward's surprise, Kimblee. The blonde's eyes widened, obviously surprised by his visitor.

"You look surprised, Fullmetal," the onyx-haired man said condescendingly.

"Uh," Ed stuttered nervously and then shook his head slightly, glaring at the Alchemist in front of his afterwards. "What the hell do you want?" he sneered quietly as to not wake Winry.

"Well, it wasn't to ask whether you wear boxers or briefs, if that's what you're wondering," Kimblee replied in his mocking, teasing tone as he took note of Edward's current attire. Edward, on the other hand, blushed slightly at the comment and looked down at himself, before looking up to scowl at the man once more while holding the red tint across his cheeks.

"Screw off, Crimson," Ed seethed through gritted teeth, muttering the Alchemist's State name as if it were a sin to simply say it. Then again, he was used to committing sins at this point. The black-haired Alchemist chuckled maliciously in response.

"I just wanted to see if your little mechanic was here; seeing as you usually leave her all alone half the time, I figured I could escort her outta here myself," Kimblee said as he placed a hand on his hip and looked Ed in the eyes with his snake-yellow ones.

"She already _has_ an escort, you ass," the blonde Elric informed scornfully. "Your 'services' won't be needed."

"You think horribly of me, Edward," Kimblee said, false innocence in his voice. "I've escorted people before," he stated.

"You _are _a horrible person; you don't deserve to be called a State Alchemist; much less a 'person', you sorry waste of skin," Ed said heatedly. "Half the people you've 'escorted' end up unconscious, raped, or dead," he pointed out. "Nobody's caught you because they're usually people _you_ don't like or have no family and friends. Therefore, the case would close because of little evidence and no witnesses."

"Hmm," the Crimson Alchemist hummed. "You know me all too well, Fullmetal," he admitted. Edward simply growled at him.

"You sick bastard," he snarled, the stress in him building with each passing second of looking at his rival.

"Hmph!" Kimblee brushed off his insult. "Let's finish this, eh Fullmetal?" he asked, smiling confidently at the young man.

"The only thing _I_ wanna finish is this conversation! I warned you, Kimblee; stay _away_ from Winry if you know what's good for you!" he Alchemist threatened quietly.

"Big threats for such a small person!" the snake-eyed Alchemist teased.

Ed growled at him. "I am _not_ short!" he seethed further. "And I suggest you take my threats seriously this time," he ordered rather than recommended.

"Then put those 'threats' into action," Kimblee said calmly as he crossed his arms and falsely looked at is fingertips, brushing his nails with his thumb. The Fullmetal Alchemist widened his eyes curiously but continued to glare.

"What do you mean?" he asked, obviously intrigued but also snippy.

"Meet me at dawn tomorrow morning in the more burnt part of town, north of this area; no one will be awake so it'll be just you and me. We brawl, Alchemy allowed and, whoever dies, or gets injured to the point where they can't fight, earns then the right to be within five feet of your precious mechanic," he explained as he continued to look at his nails but, at the end, looked up to the blonde teen.

"I don't trust you and Winry isn't a prize to me," the blonde Alchemist responded. "I refuse."

"Then you forfeit," Kimblee snapped, crossing his arms fully now.

"So?" Ed asked.

"So, that gives me the right to your friend whenever I want, including if she ever happens to be alone," the onyx-haired Alchemist stated, knowing full-well that Edward wouldn't refuse, now that his precious friend was in the mix and in danger. He noted that the Elric's eyes widened furiously and he then scowled at him.

"You…you sick, fucking bastard!" the blonde said crossly with tensed shoulders. He forced himself to look to the ground before calming down, if only slightly. He then shrugged at the split-decision he made. "You have a deal," it left a terribly bitter taste in his mouth as he forced himself to look back up at the man.

Kimblee offered his right hand, a sign to seal their deal. Ed looked down at the hand, disgusted at the man and at himself for allowing all this to happen. Nevertheless, he, slowly, lifted his flesh hand and took the coal-black-haired man's hand, squeezing it tightly. They shook.

"May the best man win," Kimblee said confidently.

"I intend to," Edward muttered and then pulled his hand away. Kimblee smiled and winked maliciously before walking off with a hand shoved in his pocket. Lost from Edward's sight, an evil smile played onto his lips.

Ed was now angry; the day had begun so well but, now, the anger, stress and hatred built in him and he couldn't keep it all inside anymore. He growled as he took a step back and slammed the door, hard enough to shake the few surrounding picture frames of pretty artwork and make them lopsided. And loud enough to wake Winry immediately; the girl jumped the moment she heard it and sat up with tired eyes. Rubbing the tiredness away from her eyes, she looked up as her vision cleared to a flaring Edward.

"Ed?" the blonde mechanic asked tiredly but worriedly at once. The blonde Alchemist didn't answer but stalked across the room, obviously upset.

"Why!? Why do people do this to me!?" he demanded to no one in particular as he brought his hands up to his head and engraved his flesh hand's fingernails into his scalp, not caring if he caused blood to flow or not. "_Why!?_" he yelled furiously. Winry stood out of bed and became alert; she walked over behind him, cautiously.

"Ed, what're you talking about?" the girl asked worriedly. The Alchemist turned around fiercely and Winry's eyes widened nervously at the sight of his face; his eyes were wide, had stress lines beneath them and were slightly bloodshot; his nostrils were also flaring with each intake of breath and his teeth were gritted tight.

"I'm talking about that _asshole_, Kimblee!" the Elric replied heatedly. He then stomped off past her and growled.

"Ed, what happened? Did Kimblee come here?" the Rockbell asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. She noticed that his breath was hissing through his gritted teeth and his arms and shoulders were shaking tensely.

"Yes," the young man muttered irately.

"Why?" Winry asked anxiously. Ed shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about it," was the Elric's only response as he tried to weasel his way away from the girl. He took one step, his shoulders shaking and his nostrils still flaring, before Winry quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and across his stomach and chest. She felt him tense, indicating he wanted to pull away.

"Edward," the mechanic spoke his name softly, hoping to cool him. "Please, you have to calm down; you don't want to do anything you'll regret later," she informed.

The Alchemist continued to tense. "It's nothing," he seethed quietly. Winry didn't buy it.

"Ed, please, you're angry; calm down, if not for your's, then for my sake…Ed, I'm begging you," the Rockbell pleaded, holding him more tightly and burying her face into the back of his neck. The Elric said nothing in response but lowered his head, his golden bangs shadowing his eyes. Winry carefully lifted her head and pulled her lips behind the young man's right ear. "Edward, please," she said, audible to barely a whisper. "Lose your tension, Ed…please."

The Alchemist's shoulders slumped slowly but continued to tremble. "Little more," she continued, her breath sending shivers down Ed's spine and made the skin along his flesh arm crawl. The Elric stood silent but, soon, his shoulders stopped shaking and the tension in his shoulders was lost. His hands were still balled into fists though. Winry slid her left hand down to his, accidentally brushing it alongside his hip, and held onto his hand.

"Edward," she whispered calmingly, hoping that, by just uttering his name, he would understand. Soon, his fists loosened and the mechanic intertwined her fingers with his. "It's OK, Ed…It's OK," she whispered, retreating her face to the back of his neck and holding him even tighter with her other arm that was still around him.

"I…" Ed began suddenly. Winry looked up at him but his eyes were still obscured from his hair.

"I…I'm sorry, Winry…I'm sorry."

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Long chapter O.o By the way, used a bit of a new style here :P I'm experimenting. Another by the way, I _may_ have to change the rating later :P Due to a couple of themes; nothing big, just themes. Please, don't mind it, and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


	12. It's Always Silent Before Combat

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language.

**A/N: **:) Glad you all like the story!

F----------------M----------------A

Winry's eyes widened curiously. "What do you mean, Ed? Why should you be sorry?" she questioned anxiously. Ed stayed silent for a moment.

"I never should have invited you," the Alchemist explained finally. The Rockbell's eyes widened more, out of sadness this time. Why did he say that? Did he no longer care for her? Did their friendship not mean anything to him anymore?

"W-why?" she said sadly, holding him tightly as if her life depended on it. Ed looked over his shoulder to her.

"Because Kimblee challenged me to a brawl tomorrow at dawn," the Elric began and wished that was all he needed to say. Winry looked at him worriedly.

"So?" Winry urged. It stayed silent for what felt like an eternity.

"There's a prize for whoever wins…and it's you," were the blonde Elric's words. Winry's eyes widened furiously and she glared at him. Harshly, she pulled away fro him and unexpectedly pushed him on the ground. Ed's eyes widened but he could do nothing to keep his balance.

"_What!?_" Winry yelled wrathfully at the Elric on the ground. "I'm nothing but a _prize_ to you, is that it, Ed!?" she demanded. The blonde Elric leaned up on his right side and looked up at Winry as he leaned on his arm for support. His golden eyes were full of sadness, much like that of a young, unloved puppy. Winry had to force herself to not show how truly sympathetic she felt for the blonde now.

_Damn him,_ she thought while continuing to send daggers to him. _Damn him and his eyes!_

"No, of course not!" Edward defended. "But you are to Kimblee," he explained quietly. Winry's eyes widened, the sympathy finally kicking in. "Had I refused, I would forfeit, giving Kimblee right to come within five feet of you…even if I happened to leave you alone by accident," the blonde Alchemist said quietly. Winry understood finally.

The only reason Edward agreed to the challenge was to keep her safe; to keep Kimblee _away_ from her. Because he was worried about what would happen if he didn't. She finally understood. It was only because he cared about her. Because he cared.

Ed was now on his knees and getting ready to stand but he stopped dead in his tracks when Winry fell to her knees in front of him. The Elric's eyes widened curiously. The mechanic's eyes were hidden by her hair and her lips were curved into a heartbreaking frown. "Winry?" Ed asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

The Rockbell didn't respond for a moment. Ed was forced to look at her upsetting form for that moment; it ripped his heart out. Suddenly, Winry jumped into him and wrapped her arms around the Elric's neck, causing Ed's eyes to widen but still manage to stay on his knees. "Winry?" he asked, nervously keeping his arms to his side.

"You're an idiot, Ed," the mechanic whispered. Ed's eyes drooped because of the comment. "But I'm grateful that you are," she informed happily but silently.

"I'm sorry, Win…but, I had to," the Alchemist said apologetically.

"I know…but you can't," Winry said, holding him tightly.

"I have to," Ed replied. "If I don't, I forfeit and Kimblee wins," carefully, he brought his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," the Rockbell mechanic told him sadly.

"Me neither," was the young man's response. Winry pulled away to look him in the eye.

"Why would I get hurt?" she questioned.

"Kimblee wins and he can come within spitting distance of you…if I leave you alone by accident, who knows what he'll try," the elder Elric explained.

"But, you won't"—"You know how stupid I can be, Winry…" Ed interjected. "I _have_ to fight him tomorrow."

Winry recoiled herself into his arms. "I'll come with you," she stated quietly.

"No, I can't let you be there; it's too dangerous," the blonde Alchemist replied.

"What if you lose? Who else will drag you to a hospital if you get injured?" she pulled away and looked into his eyes once more. The Elric looked away; he realized his friend wasn't going to let him go alone, no matter what he said. His eyes became stern and he pulled Winry close to him once more. The young woman was surprised at this and slid her hands down to his arms as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Ed?"

"I won't lose, Winry," Edward muttered doggedly.

"That's a promise."

F----------------M----------------A

The rest of that day was uneventful. Edward's bill for the hotel had arrived in the morning after he made his promise to Winry. But, he told the woman to take it back and add another two nights. The woman agreed and left. Afterwards, the two friends went into town and helped in salvaging it out and rebuilding once again.

They had some food whenever they were hungry. The town's children wanted to play with them but they could tell that something was wrong, just by the way Ed would occasionally space out and the two friends rarely spoke. Their attitude from the prior day was lost, seemingly gone forever, to some. It was difficult to read was going on in their minds. It was, also, certainly unsettling.

When asked, they would just brush it off as nothing, saying they were just tired from sleeping late. No matter how many good spirits were around them, they were still clouded at the thought of what would occur the next day. Whenever the Alchemist and mechanic saw Kimblee, Ed would glare and Winry just didn't look to him. Kimblee grinned at them and his yellow eyes glinted with maliciousness. It was difficult to avoid the onyx-haired man, seeing as, wherever the two friends went, he seemed to follow.

He was like a ghost; he was everywhere yet never to be found when being looked for. His eyes were filled with false kindness towards civilians but also glinted evily like the snake-eyes they were. It was hard _not_ to feel them upon you, burning through your soul like a flame that was impossible to put out. It felt impossible to ignore them just as much and for the similar reason. To civilians, he was a seemingly good person but, to Ed and Winry, it was easy to tell he was a picture of a terrible person.

At night, the two blondes sat in the hotel room in silence. Like the night before, Ed sat on the left side of the bed and Winry, on the right. The Rockbell was silently brushing her damp hair; she had just bathed as had Edward. Speaking of which, Ed was simply sitting there, arms crossed and a grave, yet irritated, expression across his features. The silence was unbearable.

Soon, the two fell asleep at ten o' clock; there was no way to trick Ed into sleeping in the bed this night. Instead, Winry slept on the bed and Ed, on the couch. That night, Winry's dreams consisted of all the negative things that could occur the next day. Ed could get injured. He could lose terribly, or worse.

Ed's dreams consisted of his battle; it was bloody, deadly and all-around dark. He would win; he knew he would. He wouldn't allow Kimblee to win, especially when the prize was so precious and close to him.

He would win; even if it killed him along with Kimblee.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Whoa, this is pretty…dark O.o Very emotional, I know; I might have to change the genre :P This chapter was a little shorter but it's because I wanted to leave you with the cliffy above XD Anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) Thanks!


	13. The Two Alchemists'

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **And so the challenge had arrived…Why are you reading this? Read; find out what happens…NOW! XD

Wait, by the way, I know I said that Ed had his leg restored but, because I want to, he still has an Automail leg, alright? OK, now you can read XD

F----------------M----------------A

Edward's mind was set like an alarm clock; he was the first to wake at precisely five o' clock in the morning. He stepped out of the couch and looked to Winry's sleeping form. The Elric didn't _want_ to wake her, because he didn't want her to see the blood that would most likely end up on him, and be his own blood at that. He wished he could just leave; if he died from his battle, he would die knowing he was protecting Winry and she didn't have to be there to witness it. He decided that's what he would try and do.

The Alchemist stood up but then changed his mind; if he left without telling her, he would get a mouthful and a wrench to his head later if he survived. Not only that, but leaving her behind without telling her made him feel guilty. Well, it wouldn't count as waking her if it was an accident, right? The teen walked and 'tripped' loudly onto the floor. The thump of his Automail limbs and his body in general caused the Rockbell to jump and sit up.

She gave her friend a concerned look before jumping out of bed and hurrying to his aid.

"Ed, are you alright" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just tripped, that's all," the Elric explained falsely as he stood. Winry stood up in front of him. Just by the way Ed looked at her; the mechanic knew it was time. The two friends dressed in silence. Ed pulled on a black, tight, tank top, his blue military pants and black boots while Winry dressed in a white tank top, black Capri pants and white inch-high-hell boots.

The Elric Alchemist then picked up his hair into a high ponytail and Winry held hers up in a bun with a clip. After Ed grabbed his State Alchemist pocket watch and the hotel key, the two blondes took their leave.

Where they headed was to the war between the Fullmetal and Crimson Alchemist's.

F----------------M----------------A

Half an hour or so later, the two blondes made it to the burnt ashes of the more destroyed part of town; Kimblee was right. The structures that were once there were nothing but piles of rubble and ash now; the soil was littered with debris and slightly smoldering wood and other material. It truly had seen better days; it was a mess and depressing to see. The whispers of the wind sounded like ghosts of the past. It was a silent grave to a town, and most likely to hundreds of people.

The deeper they traveled into the town, the more the fog would cloud up. It eventually got to the point that one could only see a maximum of five to ten feet in front of them, depending on how good their eyesight was. Everything else was only seen as silhouettes against the eerie air. Ed stopped walking and Winry looked at him curiously as she stood next to him. The Alchemist closed his eyes and listened.

He could hear the small flickers of ash still burning, ever so lightly. The teen felt the crumbling of soon-to-be destroyed debris. What stood out the most were the creaky sounds of footsteps some twenty to thirty meters away. His eyes shot open in that moment.

Unexpectedly, the Alchemist clapped his hands together and got down on his right knee, placing both palms on the ground in front of him. In mere moments, the blue light came and the Elric pulled out two identical, backhand, blades, both being black like the ash around them (?) and being a good seven to eight inches long in length. Each had white dragons decorated upon the black blades, snake-like with their body. The handle itself was shaped like that of a silver dragon before the blade formed. Immediately, he pulled them both in front of him defensively.

"Get behind me," he demanded his friend quietly. The Rockbell widened her eyes at the blades but listened to her current bodyguard and moved behind him. Once Ed was positive that his beloved companion was behind him, he began walking in a defensive manner; each step was being taken sideways although his upper body faced forward. His steps were slow and steady as each crunched something new under his stride. His golden eyes scanned the area ahead of him, looking for a sign of life or movement that wasn't a crumbling piece of wreckage.

His legs being slightly bent and his arms crossed in front of him like and 'X', in order for maximum defense with his blades, his orbs finally saw a form ahead. His eyes widened but turned stern once more as they continued. Eventually, the form took a shape and the Elric couldn't help but glare at the man that was merely five meters away.

"Kimblee," he muttered as he continued to close in but eventually stopped. The other Alchemist turned around and grinned maniacally at his visitors.

"Fullmetal," he said casually. "I thought you chickened out."

"I don't back out from challenges," Edward stated, seething through his lips as he remained in his defensive position. The onyx-haired man huffed out a breath but then smiled once again when he saw Winry standing, anxiously, behind the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"So, you brought your friend to watch you lose?" he asked. It stayed silent for a moment as Ed glared, knowing the man wasn't finished with his statement. "Works for me," The Crimson Alchemist stated confidently.

"I _won't_ lose, Crimson," Edward scorned. "That I can assure you." The long, black-haired Alchemist didn't look impressed with his words as he simply snorted upon them and looked at Ed with a bored expression across his face, clearly meaning one thing; _I've heard_ **that** _before_.

"Winry?" Ed's words were so serious, like a command rather than a question. The young woman looked at him and hummed a small response. "Move out," this one certainly was an order to be taken seriously. The Rockbell grimaced slightly before moving away to the Elric's left. She looked over her shoulder and glanced upon his face; it made her eyes widen slightly.

He had that face on; the face of a true soldier, a fighter, a warrior. It had no emotion; only intent. Intent on killing enemies and protecting civilians who didn't deserve, nor needed, to die. It scared her. She stopped walking when she felt she was far away enough, which was only a few meters away.

The blonde mechanic held a fist to her chest as she continued to stare at Edward's face, which only continued to frighten her. The young Rockbell _knew_ that was the face Ed never wanted her to see and she could easily understand why now; he knew it would make her wary of him. It was difficult to pull her gaze away from his eyes, which contained the most intention within them. Their golden composure was filled with a deadly determination and intentions that only a serial killer could decipher. To _anyone_, it would have been a scary sight.

The two combatants stayed in their positions. Kimblee was grinning and standing upright, rather confidently. Ed had the soldiers face on and his defensive position hadn't changed once since they had arrived. The Elric's golden orbs stared into Zolf's (?) snake-yellow ones. It was a silent staring contest as the wind whispered around them, causing the cape of their military pants to flail slightly like a flag.

It stayed silent for what felt like forever; the time seemed to stop around them. All unseen eyes were on the two fighters; from the burning ashes to the heavens above, the world was watching them in those moments. Time returned but it fell dead silent; even the murmuring wind stopped its reign. Winry watched Edward. Edward watched Kimblee and Kimblee watched Edward.

As if the hatred inside them finally detonated, the two Alchemists', unexpectedly, charged towards each other; Kimblee ready to turn his adversary into a bomb and Ed ready to stick an onyx blade straight through his foe's gut.

F----------------M----------------A

**Black Blades: **Yes, they do exist so no comments that say they don't; I've seen them so I should know XP

**Zolf: **This is Kimblee's first name in the Manga. His full name is 'Zolf J. Kimblee.' I looked it up so, yes, it's true and those of you who read the Manga probably know :P

**A/N: **Whoa, this really is getting kinda dark -averts gaze away- Anyway, updated pretty fast ;) Please, return the favor and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


	14. Fullmetal VS Crimson

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **Nothing here; keep reading now, go ahead ;)

F----------------M----------------A

Ed ran straight towards Zolf but, once he saw the dark transmutation circles upon his palms, his eyes widened and he cut right, avoiding the man's explosive hands by mere inches. He slid to a stop and looked back at Kimblee.

"I thought you didn't back out," the Crimson Alchemist said as he cracked the fingers of his hands simultaneously. The blonde glared and pulled his blades in front of him once more. Charging, he ran towards him and jumped high into the air. Pointing the deadly blades downward, he almost smiled as the other Alchemist stay still. For that moment, anyway.

Being only feet away from the blades, Kimblee pulled a hand in front of him, intending to place his palm upon Ed's stomach and turn him into a bomb. Luckily, Ed saw this and quickly changed tactics. Instead, he pulled a metal foot in front of him and forced it into the man's face. He jumped off with that one leg and landed a few feet away, expertly, on his feet. He shifted into fighting stance once more.

The Crimson Alchemist forced his head back into place and glared; the boot impression of Ed's was red across his angered face.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that," Zolf growled crossly. Swiftly, he knelt down on his left knee and placed a palm on the ground. This caused a trail of explosives to head towards the blonde Alchemist. It also caused smoke to form, making it unable to see what occurred. Its sound also muted everything around it.

"Edward!?!?" Winry immediately called out nervously as the explosives died down of their sound. No response was heard form the surrounding smoke. "No…" the girl pleaded silently. Kimblee chuckled quietly.

"That was easier than I thought," he stated playfully and looked over to Winry. "I guess this means you're mine," he told her and turned towards her. The mechanic widened her eyes and took a few steps back as the Alchemist only came closer.

"We're not through yet, Crimson!" a voice called out from the smolder. Zolf's eyes widened curiously and he turned to see who had said that. Out of the smoke, a large formation could be seen and, leaning on it, was a grinning Edward, who was slightly nicked on his face and arms from flailing debris. He had shielded himself with an Alchemized piece of soil to protect himself from major damage.

"Ed!" Winry cried out happily. Ed winked at them playfully.

"Did you honestly think your little fireworks could stop me?" he mocked his enemy with a sly smirk plastered on his lips. The black-haired Alchemist grimaced at him irately and shrugged. Silently, he walked back into his place and glared.

"You really are good," he muttered. The Elric simply smiled confidently at him.

"I know I am," he agreed. The Crimson Alchemist grew firm and began running towards his opponent. Edward tensed and ran towards him as well. Kimblee pulled his left arm in front of him, his palm facing Ed's person. The blonde could only grin at him manically.

"You just made a big mistake!" he stated as he clapped his hands together and, when he was close enough to the Crimson, he grabbed him by his outstretched wrist. Kimblee's yellow eyes widened nervously. Soon, though, he felt something tingle upon his palm; his transmutation circle was being removed. He pulled away but all that was left were small markings of what once was.

"No…!" he grumbled unbelievingly as he continued to stare at his palm. Managing to rip his gaze away, he stared heatedly at the blonde in front of him. "I still have my other hand! I can still beat you!" he declared strongly.

"I'd like to see you try," The Elric challenged as he stood into fighting stance. For a moment it stayed silent before the two forces exploded into another combat. Ed held his Automail fist at the ready; Kimblee was planning an explosive kick. Unfortunately, the Crimson Alchemist miscalculated, as Ed was the first to send a metal fist into his cheek. The onyx-headed man was forced onto his back from the impact.

Ed wasted no time and clapped his hands together, placing his Automail palm onto the ground ahead of him. The other Alchemist, however, rolled away from the position he was in, just in time to avoid a stone-spike that could've been forced through him. Then, he swiftly jumped to his feet and managed a smirk, although blood slipped through the right side of his lips.

"You really are desperate, aren't you?" he asked, wiping the blood away. Ed didn't respond; only glared. The dark-haired man's grin only widened more feverishly. The blonde Elric ran towards him, willing to stop whatever it was that he was planning. Rapidly, he grabbed Kimblee by his waist and pinned him underneath him.

The blonde teen then pulled back his metallic arm and punched the man in his jaw, hard. Then, standing up, he pulled Kimblee up by the collar of his shirt and looked him dead in the eye.

"Whatever you were planning," Ed began. "Get it out of you head, _now!_" he hissed through gritted teeth. The onyx-haired Alchemist said nothing but was panting slightly as he stared defiantly at him. The golden-eyed Fullmetal Alchemist snarled at him as his eyes narrowed upon him.

He pushed him away harshly. Kimblee managed to keep his balance but was surprised when Ed grabbed him, once again, but, instead, held him by his arms, behind him. Ed held Zolf's left hand at his side, securely, and pulled his other arm, hard, behind him, causing the Crimson Alchemist let out a scream of pain.

"I don't bend this way, Fullmetal," Kimblee muttered through gritted teeth, only causing Ed to pull harder at his arm.

"Give me _ten_ good reasons why I shouldn't _rip _your arm out of its socket!" the elder Elric demanded silently. The other Alchemist grimaced from the pain and began thinking of a way to get away. Of course, his maniacal mind hatched an idea. He grinned as his snake-yellow eyes landed upon the Fullmetal's mechanic.

"This fight means so much to you, right?" he asked evily as he looked over his shoulder to the Elric's hate-filled eyes. The teen didn't reply. "Hmm," Kimblee hummed. His shoulders trembled from pain and he wasn't entirely sure if he could accomplish his plan. Nevertheless, he took it to action.

Zolf managed to pull away his left arm from Ed's grip and he, ruthlessly, elbowed the blonde Alchemist in his stomach. The young Elric pulled away, immediately, and tried to catch the breath that was so mercilessly taken from him, causing him to let go of his opponent. His opponent, of which, immediately ran towards the Elric's friend. Ed continued heaving until he heard a nervous scream. His golden orbs widened.

_Winry! _He thought nervously and speedily forced himself to stand upright. _No…NO! _His thoughts clouded as he saw ahead of him. Kimblee was currently holding a struggling Winry around her neck with his left arm and threatening her with his right palm, which still had a transmutation circle upon it. The man's grin couldn't have been any wider.

Ed glared and began running towards them.

"No so fast!" Kimblee ordered as he brought his palm closer to the mechanic's neck. The Elric quickly slid to a stop, his eyes wide in apprehension. The Crimson Alchemist continued smirking. "Good Alchemist," he teased. "You wouldn't want your precious little mechanic to be hurt, now would you?"

The hatred in the blonde Alchemist's eyes burned worse than a fresh fire.

"No, you wouldn't," Zolf stated playfully. "She's too pretty to be killed, wouldn't you agree?" he asked as he nuzzled his face on the back of the Rockbell's neck, still holding her securely, though. Winry's eyes closed shut and trembled as small tears fled along her cheeks.

"Let. Her. Go!" Edward demanded through clenched teeth. The long-, black-haired Alchemist smiled and laughed silently.

"Just how much does she mean to you, Ed? Would you be willing to give your own life for hers? Be willing to leave everything behind, just to make sure she stayed alive?" Crimson asked. The Elric frowned.

"It's none of your concern, and neither is Winry; let her go, Kimblee!" he ordered once more. The other Alchemist continually smirked.

"It's either you or her; she goes, or _you_ do," he declared. Ed's eyes widened sadly.

_He's forcing me to choose, _he thought nervously. He looked to Winry who only shook her head.

"Don't! Just go, Ed!" she mouthed to him. The Elric stood still and panted hard; how he had prayed that this wouldn't happen.

"Make your choice, Fullmetal," Kimblee threatened as he brought his palm closer and closer to the Rockbell's neck. Ed's eyes widened and tiny tears strayed from his golden orbs.

"NO!" he pleaded as he outstretched his Automail. The excitement was evident in Kimblee's eyes. The Elric let out small exhales of breath before he allowed himself to fall onto his knees and lean forward on his flesh palm. "Please…please, d-don't hurt her," he said pleadingly, his arm still outstretched in front of him. "She doesn't have to suffer," He told him.

"If you must take a life then…take mine…just don't hurt her, please!" the Eric continued.

"How noble of you," Kimblee replied as he pushed Winry away onto the ground and, slowly, walked over to Ed's kneeling body. "This is going to be fun."

Winry sat up and looked at Edward as he bowed his head and lowered his arm. The teens arms were trembling and his eyes were obscured by his golden hair.

Soon, when Zolf was merely three meters away, a blue light engulfed around Edward and himself; the Crimson Alchemist's eyes widened nervously._ What the hell?_ He asked himself. The onyx-haired man felt something hit him hard, like stone-fists and a few spikes. He ended up on his back once more, with bruises and large nicks with blood pouring out of them over his limbs and chest. He felt sore all over and could barely move.

Unexpectedly, a new transmutation took place in front of him; it was a rifle on a three-legged stand. The Crimson's eyes widened but he then saw Edward coming his way. The Elric bent down in front of the tripod and detached the rifle from its stand, walking in front of Kimblee. He aimed the rifle down upon him. Zolf closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the air but, for Kimblee, the pain never came. He cracked his eyes open and looked over his shoulder; the Elric had shot the ground next to him.

"Ha!" he laughed at the teen. "Nice aim, Fullmetal!" he mocked. Ed pulled the gun down and pointed it downwards. His face was serious.

"We're done here," he stated and turned to leave. Zolf glared at him.

"Where are you going!?" the Crimson Alchemist demanded, causing Ed to stop. "You don't even finish what you started!?" the Fullmetal paused and looked to him over his shoulder.

"I'm not like you, Kimblee," he declared quietly. "I don't kill people for the hell of it; I injure only if I must. Killing a person isn't a game to me. I actually take sympathy on wastes of skins like you," he told him subtly. "I'm not a murderer." With that being said, he turned his head around once more.

"C'mon Winry," he called out silently. "We're done here," he stated once more. The Rockbell looked over at Kimblee but followed direction; she stood and ran over next to Ed.

Kimblee growled lowly; he wouldn't be humiliated this way! He wouldn't allow that 'Prodigy' to walk away with his life still in tow! Kimblee would die but he _wasn't_ going alone! He forced his left hand into his pocket and pulled out a handgun, much like the one Riza Hawkeye carries with her always. He pulled it up and pointed it to the Elric's back. He clicked off the safety and grinned. "See you on the other side," he muttered and pulled the trigger.

Ed stopped walking and his eyes widened greatly; the black part of them shrunk, barely able to be seen.

"No…" Winry prayed silently as she stood next to him.

Slow-motion kicked in for this one moment. The Elric's muscles went stiff as he fell to his knees and then collapsed onto his side. Time returned as some crows crowed sorrowfully in the distance.

"_EDWARD!_"

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Oh, now _this _is a juicy cliffhanger:3Please, R&R,constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks! ;)

O.o Long chapter XD And I updated REALLY fast! X3


	15. Take A Bullet For

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **New chapter! ;)

F----------------M----------------A

Winry sat on the wooden bench of the hospital. The Emergency Room was next to her, doors closed and locked. The volunteer doctors had told her to wait where she was until they were done with Ed. Her head was bowed and she was rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

_This can't be happening, _she thought sadly. The blonde looked up to the double doors to her left; they had been in there for over half an hour already. She caught her face in her hands and began sobbing quietly.

Ed was able to get into a nearby hospital only because somebody from town had heard Ed's first shot, Kimblee's second, and Winry's devastated scream. A group of civilians came running; of these included Marcus and a few State Alchemists' as well. Marcus and a few others's immediately helped Edward to the closest hospital. Kimblee was left for dead.

"Miss Rockbell," a female's voice caused Winry to gasp quietly and look up; it was Jessica, the teen, blonde, girl who she and Edward had played games with two days ago, along with other kids. She was offering Winry a small, white tissue.

"Jessica?" the mechanic asked curiously as she took the tissue. "What're you doing here?" The young teen girl looked down at her black tank top and mini-skirt before responding.

"Marcus told everyone what happened," she began. "I happened to overhear it…I was worried so I came over." Winry blew her nose a bit and smiled at the girl.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Jessica," she tried to comfort her. The brown-eyed girl sighed sadly.

"What about you?" she asked the mechanic.

"I'll be fine," Winry replied, trying not to worry the younger. Jessica gave her an unbelieving look. She then sat down next to the mechanic.

"I'm a girl too, Miss Rockbell; and I can tell you're lying to me," she stated, her brown eyes felt like they could read your mind. Winry smiled and then wiped a few tears away from her eyes with the already damp tissue. Sniffling her nose, she replied.

"You're pretty smart, Jessica," she said, attempting to sound humorous.

"You love him, don't you?" the blonde Jessica asked, unexpectedly. Winry's eyes widened and she jumped back from the girl.

"Of course not!" she immediately denied, smiling at the girl nervously. "Ed and I go _way_ back, but nothing like that, oh no!" she continued, shaking her arms and head while smiling edgily still. Jessica looked at the elder, her brow cocked, obviously unimpressed by the young woman's desperate denial.

"So, you do?" she asked again. The Rockbell mechanic smiled at her.

"No, we're just really good friends; nothing like that," she told her once more. The young teenaged girl simply shook her head.

"Either way," she said as she placed a hand, comfortingly, upon Winry's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine," with that, she smiled and stood, heading for the exit.

"Thanks, Jessica," Winry suddenly said gratefully. Jessica's eyes widened and she turned around once more. "I thought you'd probably hate me if I did confess that I love Ed…guess I was wrong."

The brown-eyed girl simply smiled. "Ed's hot," she teased. 'Which why you should have him; you've known him longer. Something just tells me you guys were made for each other," she stated. "Besides," she commenced once more. "He took a bullet for _you_," he voice was low and severe; with that, she left the waiting room, finally.

The words rang through Winry's head as her eyes widened. _Ed fought for me,_ she thought. _He put himself on the line…for _**me** she thought. Her eyes strayed to the ER doors to her left._ You better live, shrimp,_ she thought.

_I don't want to have to say goodbye…to the man who'd take a bullet for me._

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Just to show how concerned Winry is, that the fluff is returning, and that not all fan girls are so desperate XD some are actually very understanding :3 Like myself :D. Anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) thanks!

(Sorry on the shortness, by the way :P Next chapter should be pretty long X3)


	16. Taunting Memories Upon Golden Arrivals

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!! XD

F----------------M----------------A

After another twenty minutes or so, the ER doors finally opened but Winry could only catch a passing glance of the Elric upon the bed; they were moving him to a new room, apparently. She couldn't even tell if he was unconscious or not; or even if he was breathing. Her ocean-blue blue eyes held a saddening aura around them. The Rockbell sighed and stood, deciding to follow the doctors.

"Miss?" a man's voice asked, subtly, from behind. Winry's features became slightly annoyed; she wanted to see how Ed was and was willing to hurt _anyone_ who got in her way. Nevertheless, she turned around and saw Ed's doctor standing there.

"Yes?" she replied. The man seemed to be in his mid-forties at least; he had dark brown hair and matching eyes. He removed the covering over his mouth and offered a smile to the young woman.

"As you saw, that was Mr. Elric," he stated kindly. Winry smiled slightly in response.

"Yes, I know and, I'm sorry, but I'd like to go see him," she told him politely, but growing slightly impatient. The doctor grimaced.

"I will walk you to his room; there is something I have to tell you," with that, the doctor and mechanic began walking towards Ed's room. The doctor turned to Winry; his face looked rather severe.

"What is it you need to tell me? Is it about Ed? Is he OK?" Winry asked quickly. The brunette man shrugged.

"He's very lucky, Miss," the doctor stated nervously. Winry's eyes widened nervously.

"Lucky? What do you mean? What happened?" the girl asked edgily, praying that it was nothing grave. The man stopped and set free a nerve-wrecking sigh.

"Miss…I'm telling _you_ this because I understand that you are Edward's close friend," he began. Winry listened, urging him to continue with her sad and nervous blue eyes. "I'm sure he'd probably want to here it from someone like you…" he continued fretfully. "Miss…had that bullet gone just a few more inches to his left side…he would've lost his life."

Winry's eyes widened and she gasped, taking a step back and placing her hands over her mouth, staring at the man skeptically.

"No…" she mumbled sadly and suddenly just wanted to run off to wherever Ed was; just to hold him, to tell him how much she cared for him, and to apologize for nothing and for everything. "H-he almost…_died?_" she asked sadly. The brown-eyed man grimly nodded.

"I give _you_ the choice on whether to tell him or not; I have been in this situation before and…" he paused for a few moments. "There have been patients' who enter a state of depression by knowing they almost died," he explained to her as calmly as possible. The Rockbell girl looked down sorrowfully.

"I understand…" she said to him silently. They eventually made it to Ed's room, where the Elric was lying on his hospital bed, blissfully unaware of what had happened to him. The doctor explained to Winry that the damage was fairly minor and suggested that Ed simply rest for the next few days until he recovered fully on his own.

"How long will he be asleep?" Winry asked as she saw the Alchemist's resting form, breathing steadily.

"It varies from person to person," the doctor explained. "Some wake up quicker than others from the drugs used; it's their recovery period, mostly from being drugged. The recovery period for the wound itself usually lasts a while," he told her. The Rockbell mechanic sighed sadly.

"Thank you," she said, silently but grateful.

"Let him rest; I'm sure he'll wake soon," the man assured before walking off. Winry watched him for a few moments before turning her head to the Elric's room. Her eyes turned gloomy at the sight of him. Nonetheless, she, carefully, walked into his room and closed the door quietly; she didn't want any stray noises to wake the poor thing. He needed his recovery period so that the drugs could wear off, after all.

Quietly, the mechanic grabbed a small chair that was in the corner of the room and moved it next to her friend's bed. She frowned miserably at a closer look of the Elric blonde. His flesh arm had several bandages along it, as did his face and neck. The State Alchemist's bare chest was covered in bindings as well, especially the place over the right side of his chest where Kimblee had shot him. It was a depressing sight.

The mechanic didn't even realize that she had stood up once again and was now hovering over her friend. The muscles in the Elric's face were obviously loose, considering his lower lip was slightly apart from his upper one and his brows looked less tense than they usually were. Absentmindedly, Winry brought her hand up to his bangs and brushed a few stray hair strands away from his eyes. The Alchemist didn't flinch from the gesture; he truly was oblivious to everything around him. The Rockbell sighed and sat down once more.

She looked down at the ground for a few moments, silently hoping Ed would wake soon and she could ask if he was OK. Her hopes went unheard as he was still lying in the bed, very silent. Suddenly, the door opened and Winry shot her head behind her. A nurse walked in, holding some clothing in her right arm. Winry put a finger to her lips, indicating she be quiet.

The nurse nodded somewhat and entered, walking up to Winry.

"These are his clothes," she whispered, handing Winry the Elric's military pants, black tank top and boots. "We've washed them for him," she stated and held out her other hand, which held the Alchemist's pocket watch and keys. Winry took the teen's belongings and put them upon her lap. She silently thanked the woman who offered a smile in return and left abruptly after, closing the door, inaudibly, behind her.

Winry placed Ed's boots on the ground next to her. Then, she pulled up his tank top; it made her frown as she saw it slightly nicked here and there. What stuck out the most, though, was the bullet-sized hole towards the right side of its upper part. Undoubtedly, this was caused by Kimblee.

Winry continued to stare at the shirt before placing the rest of Edward's clothes on the foot if his bed. Then she pulled the tank top close to her, remembering the terrible moment that the gunshot rang though her ears and, when she looked to Ed, his eyes were wide, obviously from the sudden pain that had shot through him. That was when the rifle he was holding fell from his grip and he, himself, fell to his knees and then blacked out, obviously going into shock. Even from the grave, Kimblee continued to mock them both. He had left Ed with a bullet wound and the Elric's shirt was ripped to prove it.

Winry could just hear it; Kimblee's voice was in her head, scornful and laughing at them both.

_Damn him…_she thought irately. _Damn him to _**hell! **She sighed and forced herself to be calm once more. The Rockbell suddenly realized what a death grip she had on Ed's shirt. She didn't, however, let go.

It continued to bring back memories. She brought the cloth to her face and could smell it; his smell was still there. No matter what you did, Ed's shirt's always held his smell on them; no amount of washing seemed to be able to remove it. The Rockbell leaned forward; her arms crossed and next to Ed's arm on the bed, and buried her face into them, into his shirt which her hands were still holding. She looked up at Ed; he didn't look like he was going to wake anytime soon.

This caused the tears in Winry's blue eyes to shed and roll down the skin of her cheeks. She buried her face into Ed's black shirt and cried silently for the Elric's sake. This time, though, she cried for herself, instead of shedding the tears that Edward refused to shed. These tears were her own.

F----------------M----------------A

Winry had fallen asleep after five to ten minutes of weeping silently. Sniffles could still be heard from her every so often but they soon subsided.

The Sun, which could be seen from a large window to the back of the hospital room, was preparing its departure. The beautiful orange and purple wine-like colors were spread across the sky in a perfect flow of nature. The Elric room was silent, only holding two sleeping teens within its confines.

Suddenly, the silence was disturbed as the unconscious Alchemist began to groan and move slightly. Winry heard none of it.

The Alchemist shrugged a bit more and, carefully, cracked open his golden orbs.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Sweet, huh? X3 Anyway, not a lot I can say :P please, R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


	17. What It Means To Care

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **Again, I apologize for how late this is :) Please enjoy!

F----------------M----------------A

The Alchemist's eyes squinted slightly at the light; it made them sting a little until he was used to it. He shrugged, unpleasantly, at the subtle pain that could be felt throughout his body. The blonde forced himself to sit up.

"Ow…my head…" he complained quietly, putting his metal hand to his forehead. "And everything else." He looked around and realized that he was in a hospital room.

_I guess Winry was right, _he thought and smiled in spite of the situation. _Who else would've dragged me here?_ Thinking of the mechanic, he began to look for her. Eventually, he could hear her breath next to him; he looked to his side and could see the mechanic sleeping into her crossed arms on the bedside. The teen couldn't help but smile at incredibly adorable she looked.

What caught his attention, though, was the black piece of cloth the mechanic was sleeping on. He visually inspected it further before realizing that said piece of cloth was _his_ shirt. This, of course, only caused the blood to quickly rush to his cheeks. His head, however, began filling itself with several questions.

_Why's she sleeping on my shirt?_ He asked himself curiously. _She must know she's doing it…_he continued to ponder only to come up empty-handed. For now, he shrugged it off and looked towards the window; it was getting late. Absentmindedly, he silently yawned and pulled his arms above him to stretch. Incidentally, his flesh hand accidentally hit, softly, against Winry's arm.

The Rockbell felt the light thump on her skin and jumped slightly. The blonde then forced her blue eyes to open and she herself to sit up. Then, she too yawned and stretched a bit. The Elric on the hospital bed shot his eyes open and turned to face his awakened friend.

"Sorry, Sleeping Beauty," his teasing voice only caused Winry's eyes to widen.

_Ed?_ She thought hopefully and suddenly anxious. The Automail tech cut her stretching period short and, immediately, looked to where Ed was laying. Her eyes couldn't have widened any more at this point. _He's awake,_ she thought happily as a wave of emotion hit her. _He's alive._

The Alchemist smiled at his friend contentedly; it was a simple smile, not so much the bright, confident ones he occasionally gave her when he was determined about something. No, this smile was just happy.

"Was wondering when you'd wake up," he joked further, hoping Winry's wide eyes would disappear soon. Soon, after a few moments of silence, the Rockbell wrapped her arms around Ed's neck and kissed his cheek, gratefully and lovingly. The Elric's eyes widened at first but he then grinned blissfully and his eyes went half-lidded; he was even ignoring the small pangs of hurt that instantaneously shot through him. Truth be told, the kiss was closer to the Fullmetal's lips than his cheek, which was exactly what was causing him to ignore it all. After two more seconds, the mechanic pulled away and embraced the young man fully.

"I'm so glad you're OK, Ed," she whispered to him caringly. The blonde Alchemist shot her an odd look from the corner of his eye.

"OK? Winry, why_ wouldn't_ I be OK?" he asked her intriguingly. Winry pulled away from him, keeping her hands on his shoulders. Her face looked rather worried as she shrugged and tore her gaze away from him.

"I'm not too sure on how to tell you," she mumbled to him. "But your doctor said you'd probably want to hear from someone close to you." These words took Ed's aback slightly; what did she need to tell him?

"Edward, when they finally finished with you in the Emergency Room," she began quietly. "Your doctor walked out and told me that…" she trailed off for a moment. The Alchemist's undying gaze on her only _urged_ her to continue. "He said," the Rockbell perked up once more. "That you were very lucky to be alive…had Kimblee's bullet gone just a few inches more to your left…you would've lost your life," finally she finished and awaited, nervously, for the Elric's response. After a few tense moments, the Alchemist finally spoke.

"I see," he uttered, not nervously nor too calm either. Winry immediately looked up to meet his eyes.

"What?" she asked, hoping she hadn't heard correctly.

"I understand," the Elric stated once more, with only a change of wording. They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"That's it?" Winry asked shakily. "That's all you have to say? That you 'understand?' What the hell do you mean by that!?" harshly, she pulled her hands away from his shoulders and glared at him heatedly.

"Well, what do you _want _me to say?" Edward asked incredulously. Winry stared at him, shocked; he had almost _died_ and, yet, all he could offer up was an 'I understand?' She couldn't believe what she was hearing; it was as if he didn't really care. Even if he _had_ died and left everything behind, including his younger sibling and herself, it was like he just didn't care. Her eyes began softening sadly as she took a step back from him.

"You _don't_ care, do you?" she asked silently.

"What?" the Elric asked curiously.

"You don't care…you don't care that you almost _died,_" the mechanic told him sternly.

"What? Of course not, Win, that's crazy! Of course I"—"You _jerk!_" the Rockbell cut him off suddenly.

"What if you _had_ died, Ed!? What about everything you would've left behind, huh!? How about Al? Do you care now, Ed!?" she demanded of him. The blonde Alchemist shrugged and looked away; this topic wasn't his better ones to talk about.

"I told you, it's not that I don't care," he said, trying to stay calm. "I just try to ignore it and put it behind me." Winry's eyes widened at what he told her.

"And you should too," he looked back to her sternly. "Lingering onto that stuff can screw up your head; my head's already lost enough screws, I don't need any more loosened so I let go of that kind of stuff," he explained to her firmly while tapping his head with a metallic finger. It stayed silent as the two looked into the other's eyes; Ed's were stern whereas Winry's were nervous and almost unbelieving. The mechanic lowered her head, shadowing her azure eyes with her light blonde bangs. After a few moments, two crystalline tears rolled down each side of her face.

"You're a jerk, Ed," she told him quietly. The Alchemist sighed and looked away as he forced himself to sit on the bedside, ignoring the pain of his still-healing wounds.

"Why is it this time?" he asked quietly, continuing to look away from her, unwilling to see her heartbreaking form.

"If you can let go of almost dying," Winry began once more and looked up to him once more, her blue eyes washing over a wave of guilt. "Then why can't you let go of that one night when you and Al supposedly lost it all?" the Elric's eyes widened at her words; she just pitted him against the very thing he could never let go of. His brows firmed up a bit as he stood up carefully.

"That's different, Winry," he told her severely.

"No it's not," the mechanic told him in return. "You and Al both almost lost your lives that night," she informed him; Ed was simply growing irritated.

"Tell me how that's different, Ed! Tell me"—"I could never forgive myself for what I did!" the Alchemist cut her off suddenly as he gave her a fierce look. "I could never allow myself to forget what I did to Al that day! I didn't care about myself and damn anyone who thinks I'll give a shit about myself now!" Winry couldn't believe what she was hearing; he truly didn't care. She took two steps back before heading towards the door. Ed's eyes became anxious.

_She's leaving, you jackass! _He scolded himself. _Go after her!_ His brain told him to move but his feet decided to ignore orders. He just watched as the woman he loved was about to walk out on him.

The Rockbell walked up to the door and placed her hand down on the silver knob. Her hand lay there frozen for a moment and she mentally looked back to him. She could just see it; he probably looked nervous and sad; just imagining his golden orbs filled with such depression made her heart ache. She realized something in that moment; just because _he_ didn't care about himself…didn't mean no one else did; _she_ still cared about him. Carefully, she looked over her shoulder to him; she was right with her assumption of how he looked.

The Automail mechanic forced herself to turn around and walk until she was close to him. She then, cautiously, put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her body while burying her face into the crook of his neck. The Elric didn't flinch.

"You may not care about yourself, Edward," she murmured to him softly. "But _I_ do, and so does Al and even the some of the military staff back in Central," she told him. "Why can't you care about yourself too?"

It fell tensely silent before he could respond. "Because I'm too busy caring about everyone else that I hold close," he explained lowly. Winry could automatically feel him trembling slightly against her.

"You shouldn't think like that; what if something terrible happens to you?" she asked of him as she held his shoulders tightly.

"I know, I know, everyone would be devastated, blah, blah, blah," the Elric told her in a no-caring tone.

"What about me and Al, Ed?" the mechanic pulled away and looked him in the eye. "How do you think we would take that?" she questioned. The Elric shrugged.

"I won't let myself die, Win," he whispered into her ear. "You and Al are all I got left…you guys are the reason I keep going," he told her silently, fighting off the tears that wanted to break through his golden barrier. "I can't allow myself to die; not because I care about me but because I care about you guys."

The Rockbell was amazed at the words Ed could say at such times; knowing he meant the nice ones always made her just want to cry even more. So that's what she did; she recoiled herself to his chest and her cerulean eyes immediately had tears in them. The Alchemist's breath was slightly uneven but he stay perfectly still for a moment. Winry dug her fingers into his back, praying that he wouldn't just stand there and force himself to take all these emotions at once. Her prayers were soon answered.

Edward continued struggling with water behind his determined eyes but, soon, they formed and one of them slowly rolled down his left cheek; his barricade broke. "I would never let anything kill me, Win," he said shakily. He, nervously, brought his arms around her but hovered them over her body for a moment as he trembled. "I don't want to say goodbye." With that, he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair.

They held each other tightly, afraid that, if they lat go, they'd lose everything they had worked so heard to gain; whether it be Al's body…or the friendship they had so strongly built. They didn't want to let go.

"Winry Rockbell," Edward uttered her full name for some reason, only causing the woman in his arms to look at him from the corner of her eye. It stayed briefly silent.

"…I love you."

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N:** Whoa, look out drama XD I hope you liked the chapter, guys :) At first, I wasn't too open about it but, then, I reread it and fell in love with it X3 I hope you all feel the same way :3 Anyway, nice little cliffy (that's right! It's not quite done yet XD) so, please do me a favor and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) thanks!


	18. Speed Bumps

_**Speed Bumps**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own FMA In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Bad Language and Blood.

**A/N: **Please enjoy everyone! ;)

F----------------M----------------A

_What?_ Was the first thing Winry could think of. _Ed…_**loves** _me?_ Had she heard correctly? Or was her saddened heart playing tricks on her? Carefully, she pulled away from him once more and looked him in the eye, keeping her hands upon his banded chest. She stared into his eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he was thinking; she saw nervousness and hope mixed together in his golden orbs.

"What did you say?" she said in a hushed tone, unwilling to talk any louder and destroy the little atmosphere that was just the two of them. Ed shrugged, blushed and averted his gaze away for a moment. He then forced all the pride out of him before looking back to her.

"I love you," he repeated in the same silent, but shaky, tone of voice. Winry's eyes widened for a moment.

"You…really mean that, Ed?" the mechanic questioned hopefully, bringing her body closer to him. The Elric sighed a little and lowered his head. Slowly and anxiously, he pulled her hand into his flesh one. A tremble shot through him for a quick minute and then went away. The Alchemist leaned his face closer to her own and looked up once more. Gently and ever so softly, he closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers in a small, sweet kiss.

The Rockbell mechanic was surprised, to say the least. It was short-lasted as Ed pulled away and looked into her eyes once again.

"If I didn't, do you honestly think I'd put my life on the line for you?" he asked of her. Winry smiled slightly but didn't respond. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their lips into a deeper, more passionate, kiss. Ed was surprised at first; soon though, his eyes went half-lidded and then closed completely as he returned the kiss.

They forced themselves to hold their breaths as they explored each other; through the kiss and with their hands. Winry had slid her arms back and cupped the Elric's cheeks while the blonde Alchemist held her back lovingly, urging them to stay in that pose for as long as possible. When they felt they needed to breathe, though, they unwillingly parted, out of breath but smiling and blushing compulsively. Winry ran her nails along the cheeks of his face before wrapping them around his neck again. Ed's skin crawled at the light touch of her nails.

The Elric gave her one last smile before pulling her into another embrace, placing his head down on hers and rubbing his cheek against her. Winry kept her arms around his neck but rested her head down on his right shoulder.

"I love you," Winry repeated his words to him softly. Ed held her tighter in response. It was a moment before either said anything to each other, but they soon parted and smiled at each other happily. Ed placed his flesh hand on her cheek and rubbed it softly. He said nothing as he simply stared into her eyes.

"I'm glad I invited you," he then said suddenly. The Rockbell blushed and placed her hand on his, smiling.

"I'm glad you did, too," she joked. The mechanic reached up to his cheek and gently wiped away the tear streak with her thumb. "It's so hard to see you like this." Ed shrugged and looked away. Winry only forced him to look back at her.

"I _like_ seeing you like this; it lets me know you're not as tough as you'd like people to think," she explained to him. "It makes you cuter." Her teasing voice caused a small laugh to escape the Elric's lips.

"I'll give you that one, I guess," he replied finally, looking back to her. Winry pulled her hands to his chest, smiling. Unfortunately, Ed flinched back and pulled his flesh hand over his bullet wound.

"Ed!" The blonde Rockbell cried out worriedly. The Alchemist shrugged, rather unpleasantly, but managed to look at her and smile a bit.

"It's OK, Win," he told her. "I've been ignoring the pain; guess it wanted me to finally feel it." With that, he sat on his bed once more and pulled his legs up onto the rest of the bed. "Looks like I won't be going anywhere for a while," he said as he got comfortable and the pain diminished. His beloved was immediately at his side, holding his hand and rubbing her forehead against his. She smiled in spite of the situation.

"You're gonna get some major spoiling after this," she told him playfully. Edward laughed slightly.

"I'd like that."

F----------------M----------------A

After five days in the hospital, Ed was finally ready to get the hell outta there; whether he was fully healed or not! Nevertheless, Winry had taken the liberty of bringing them their clothes from the hotel, paying their stay there with Ed's money, and remaining their stay in the hospital room. Ed had several visitors in those days, including some of the townspeople, some State Alchemist and the kids they had played with. Obviously, there were a few jealous girls when they found out about Ed and Winry being together but brushed it off, eventually, and found it fairly cute.

The two blondes walked out of the hospital, their belongings in tow. Ed squinted slightly at the Sunlight that shone but he allowed a smile to play on his lips; he was able to see and feel that Sun again and he thanked the God he didn't believe in that he was able to. He looked to his girlfriend, wrapped a metallic arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, and kissed her forehead. Winry blushed, smiled, and reached up and kissed his cheek. It all felt so right.

They walked up to the military car that the mechanic had driven over their stay. They heard footsteps behind them and looked; it was the group of kids once again; teens and children alike. The blonde couple smiled at them happily. The kids walked up to them.

"Ed, Winry!" Jessica said, rather sad. "You guys leaving already?" all of them seemed to hold their breath as they waited for the reply. Ed and Winry looked at each other before responding.

"Yeah, we're heading back to Central," the Alchemist told them. The children slumped their shoulders and pouted sadly. Fullmetal shrugged and looked to Winry. The Rockbell gave him her bag, telling him to go and put the bags in the car. He obliged and took her luggage.

The mechanic, however, smiled at the kids.

"It's OK," she told them.

"No it's not," another young girl said.

"Yeah, what if you never come back?" Thomas, he had come along with his brother as well, had asked and the others agreed. Suddenly, Ed walked up behind Winry.

"We will," he told them and the blonde Rockbell looked to him, slightly surprised. "Remember, this town could get as much help as it needs," he explained to her with a smile. The Automail tech smiled and turned back to the kids.

"Promise?" Scott asked anxiously. Both Alchemist and mechanic nodded their heads.

"Of course," Ed replied and knelt down in front of them, his arms out wide to his sides; obviously he was offering goodbye hugs. The kids immediately hugged him tightly, each saying their goodbyes and that they would miss him; the Elric said the same in return. He pulled away and stood up, smiling at them. Winry then followed his actions as well, secretly thanking young Jessica for her encouragement earlier that week in the hospital.

"Maybe next time we'll bring Al along, Ed's younger brother," she said as she stood up and the girls immediately began gossiping on whether or not the younger Elric would be as good-looking. The mechanic giggled slightly at this. Suddenly, she felt herself being swept off her feet one minute and, the next; she was being carried in Ed's arms, bridal style. He smiled at her, charmingly. She smiled back.

"Your doctor said not to carry stuff for a while, Ed," she scolded teasingly as she wrapped her arms around his neck for better support.

"It's OK," the Elric Alchemist told her. "I can take it." With that, they began to bring their faces closer, forgetting everything around them. The elder teens covered the eyes of the younger ones around them, only causing them to protest slightly before the Elric and Rockbell kissed once again. They resisted the urge to 'aw' at them; for a few moments anyway before they simultaneously awed at them, causing the two to instantly pull away and look to them, blushing.

Ed smiled and walked towards the car, placing Winry inside the open passenger's side of car, closing the door afterwards and walking to the driver's side. He opened the door, climbed in, closed the door once more and started the car. The engine roared and he looked over to Winry.

"Ready?" he asked her. The blonde Rockbell looked to the kids behind them.

"Yeah," she said, almost unwillingly. The Alchemist smiled and rolled down his window. He called for the kids to come over, which they did.

"We'll be back soon, guys," he told them. They all nodded and said goodbye once again. Ed placed his hands on the steering wheel and then told them something he had once heard.

"'It's not goodbye,' " he said quietly. "'It's see you later.'" He smiled and winked at them, silently promising once again that they would return one day soon. With that, he drove off in the direction of Central. He could see them in his rear-view mirror; they were all waving but had slightly thoughtful expressions across their faces.

A sigh was heard to his sighed. The Elric saw that it was Winry.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She said nothing for a moment.

"This trip has interesting," she explained finally. The Alchemist looked to the road.

"Each person has their own path, Win," he began; his tone indicated this would be an infamous lecture of his that always taught whoever was listening something about life. "And I can guarantee you that no one has a perfect ay of life because there is no such thing," he continued, his tone not changing. "Everyone has bumps along the road; take me for example. One big mistake and, for years, my life was a living nightmare." This depressed Winry a bit but she stayed silent, allowing him to speak further.

"And even you; when you're working on Automail, for example. You always want to make the perfect arm or leg but you mess up a few times too; that, or the newer designs can't be built because of a miscalculation here or there." He paused for a moment before continuing, obviously choosing his words carefully. "Each one of those kids back there has a path, Winry. Which direction they go is up to them; and what they're going through right now is a Speed Bump."

Winry looked up to him; he truly was amazing when it came to such serious topics. "It's a pretty big one," the Alchemist perked up once more. "But I know they'll get through it; each Speed Bump in person's life only makes them stronger. It teaches them things they need to know and will keep in mind forever. Those kids look pretty strong already; this'll just make that strength grow. And it's up to them to accept the lessons they learn and use them."

"Everybody faces Speed Bumps in their life; the important thing is to learn from them and be willing to use it in their lives. I know that even we'll face a few new ones with us being a couple now," he turned to her smiling. "But I know we'll get over them." He looked at her for a few more minutes before looking to the road once more. The Rockbell continued to stare at him, completely astounded at him; he always seemed to leave her that way when he told her such incredible talks.

She bowed her head and sighed. "I guess you're right, Ed," she said silently. The blonde looked up to the road ahead; it was clear and straightforward, the very opposite of life's own road. She smiled as she picked up on Ed's lingo. "We have to get over those bumps," she agreed with him.

"And I know we will."

F----------------M----------------A

Life is about taking your mistakes and learning from them. We like to call these mistakes 'bumps on the road.' 'Bumps,' as in being either hard and rough or smooth but still painful. Whatever the case may be, we can always overcome these obstacles if we just put in some effort to do so.

'If you mess up once, you try again.'

'If you fall of the horse, just back on.'

These starting to make sense? Take control and don't stumble on you difficulties; instead, drive right over them and look back on them to learn.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!

_Credit for some quotes goes to their_ **respected creators!**

This story is _complete!_


End file.
